UNA PIZCA DE FELICIDAD
by BelsisCaskett41319
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la vida de Jesús y Mariana los primeros años que llegaron a casa de Stef, Lena y Brandon? Adéntrate en esta historia llena de amor, ternura y alguna que otra discusión porque el ADN no hace una familia pero el amor sí.
1. Cómo empezó todo

Un niño latino de ojos grandes y marrones abrazaba fuerte a su hermana melliza, asustada e indefensa, mientras esperaban a que su madre, tirada en la cocina, inconsciente, desde hacía dos días se levantara y les felicitara las navidades.

Su madre se había ido tres días antes con su nuevo novio y volvió al día siguiente, cuando Jesús fue a exigirle a su madre comida el novio de ésta le asestó un bofetón y lo tiró al suelo pero Jesús no lloró, solo gateó hasta su hermana Mariana que si estaba llorando y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Ven Mariana, voy a conseguir comida.

Jesús acercó una silla a la encimera, le dijo a Mariana que la sujetara de las patas, se subió a la encimera y abrió los cajones, en casi ninguno había comida pero en el último encontró una caja de galletas a la mitad y menos de la mitad de una barra de pan. –Mariana, coge esto. –Mariana alargó la mano y cogió lo que su hermano le tendía, lo dejo en el suelo y lo ayudó a bajar de la silla. Los dos se sentaron debajo de la mesa y compartieron lo que tenían pero Jesús dejó tres galletas para cada uno y un poco de pan y los volvió a guardar sabiendo que su madre no les iba a dar nada de comer.

-Jesús, ¿mamá no nos quiere?

-No sé Mariana, yo creo que quiere más a esas cosas que se toma pero nosotros estamos juntos y nunca nos separaremos. Nosotros si nos queremos.

-Pero…¿las mamas no tienen que querer mucho a sus hijos?

-Mariana, da igual – entonces Jesús escuchó como alguien se acercaba a la cocina y le tapó la boca a su hermana para que no se escuchara nada. Vio como el novio de su madre abría el frigorífico y sacaba comida, había suficiente para los dos. Cuando Jesús escuchó la puerta de fuera cerrarse salió cogiendo a su hermana de la mano y se acercaron al salón. Su madre estaba en el sofá con la mirada perdida y restos de droga encima de la mesa. Jesús sabía que se llamaba así porque lo había oído decir a los mayores.

Mariana se acercó despacio a su madre para abrazarla pero ésta no le respondió. Ambos volvieron a la cocina y cogieron comida del frigorífico. Jesús puso música para que Mariana se relajara y al ver que ésta no bailaba ni cantaba fue corriendo a la habitación que compartían entre los dos y cogió la camiseta vieja de mamá que Mariana siempre se ponía. Los dos bailaron, permitiéndose una pizca de felicidad en medio de todo ese horror.

Pero de repente su madre entro a la cocina, apagó la música y cogió una botella de vodka, con solo un trago se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente y así seguía dos días después.

El novio de su madre entró en ese momento en la cocina, la despertó bruscamente a base de palos y bofetones y discutieron, discutieron tan fuerte que hicieron que los dos niños salieran corriendo a su cuarto a llorar. Cuando pasaron horas escucharon a su madre abrir la puerta, los abrazó y los besó –"Mis pequeños Jesús y Mariana, feliz Navidad. Ahora voy a salir a comprar unas cosas pero volveré enseguida"

Pero no volvió, pasaron cinco días, los niños de cuatro años pasaron sus cuartas Navidades sin familia, tristes y añorando a su madre, a los dos días no tenían más que pan duro para comer y agua del grifo para beber.

-Jesús, tengo hambre.

-Lo sé, Mariana, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Pedimos ayuda?

Y eso hicieron, salieron a la calle por primera vez en más de una semana aunque no llegaron muy lejos porque fueron a la casa de al lado, llamaron a la puerta y fue entonces cuando empezó el viaje hacia la felicidad de estos mellizos…


	2. UNA PIZCA DE FELICIDAD

Los vecinos a los que acudieron los mellizos llamaron rápidamente a asuntos sociales y tras comer todo lo que les cabía en el cuerpo se los llevaron y los metieron en el sistema. Ahora eran propiedad del estado hasta que encontraran una familia que los adoptase definitivamente pero no fue tan fácil. En menos de un año los niños estuvieron en tres casas de acogida, al final no los querían porque Mariana no hablaba, solo reaccionaba cuando era Jesús quien le daba las cosas o le hablaba. Y tampoco querían a Jesús porque era un niño demasiado activo y revoltoso así que recién cumplidos los cinco años la tercera familia de acogida los dejó en comisaría para que asuntos sociales los recogiera allí.

Una mujer rubia vestida de uniforme pasó delante de los niños de camino a su mesa y le preguntó a su compañero:

-¿Porqué los han traído?

-Atraco a mano armada

-Jajajaja No, en serio.

-Los han traído sus padres de acogida, dicen que ya no los pueden cuidar. Esperamos a los de servicios sociales.

Stef Foster buscó en sus cajones las piruletas que tenía para cuando Brandon iba a visitarla al trabajo y encontró dos, una roja y otra amarilla. Una vez en frente de los niños se presentó:

-Hola niños, me llamo Stef ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo Jesús y esta es mi hermana Mariana.

-Jesús y Mariana ¿sois hermanos? ¿O es tu mujer?- los niños mostraron una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno supongo que no os gustan los caramelos pero he traído esto por si acaso –sacó las dos piruletas y las colocó frente a los niños. Jesús cogió la piruleta roja y tras mirar a su hermana cogió la amarilla y se la dio.

Stef permaneció con ellos mientras se tomaban la piruleta.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes Mariana? –la niña le mostró cinco deditos de la mano que le quedaba libre. –Cinco, qué bien. ¿Y tú Jesús?

-Cinco, somos mellizos.

Stef se sorprendió de la actitud de Jesús con Mariana, tan protectora y cariñosa

-¿Sabéis qué? Yo tengo un hijo de siete años que se llama Brandon, tenéis que ir a conocerlo algún día. Seguro que estaría encantado de compartir sus juguetes con vosotros.

-¿¡Tiene juguetes?! ¿Muchos?

-Bastantes, pero ahora a él le gusta más la música.

Y así estuvo Stef, hablando hora y media con el niño, tratando de comunicarse con Mariana pero en vano. Así hasta que vinieron los de servicios sociales.

-¿Estos son Jesús y Mariana Gutierrez?

-Sí, los han dejado aquí su familia de acogida.

-Bien, niños, tenéis que venir con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

-Señor, ¿podría ponerme en lista de espera para acoger a los mellizos? Tengo que consultarlo con mi pareja pero creo que podríamos adoptarlos.

-Bien, guarde nuestro número y nos lo hace saber en un plazo de tres días.

Los niños se despidieron de ella con un abrazo y Stef no tardó en marcar el número de teléfono de su pareja para comunicarle la maravillosa idea que acababa de tener.

-Hola amor –contestó Lena Adams por el otro lado del teléfono -¿Qué tal el día? ¿Muchos delincuentes?

-No, sobre todo papeleo por eso me preguntaba si podía ir a verte y comer contigo. Tengo que contarte algo.

-Sí claro, así Brandon estará encantado de verte antes de llegar a casa.

-Entonces…¿quieres que adoptemos a dos mellizos? ¿así, de repente?

-De repente no Lena, quiero que nos lo pensemos, aunque solo tenemos tres días, que se lo digamos a Brandon y según lo que él diga pues los adoptamos o no. Siempre nos está pidiendo una hermanita o hermanito ¿por qué no los dos? Además –supo que con lo último que iba a decir convencería a su Lena enseguida – así los dos niños figurarían como hijos nuestros, de las dos Lena, ¿no ves lo fantástico que eso sería? Tendríamos algo más en común que la casa en la que vivimos amor.

Llevaban juntas poco más de un año pero se conocían como si llevaran juntas toda la vida. Por fin Stef había encontrado su sitio, la pieza que le faltaba en la vida para ser feliz del todo. Y sabía que no se iba a poder sacar a Jesus y a Mariana de la cabeza nunca.

-Ahora que lo dices, suena maravilloso. Podríamos darles a esos niños una vida feliz, llena de amor y a Brandon dos hermanos de golpe. Sí, hagámoslo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe y un pequeño remolino entró corriendo hasta la silla de Lena.

-Mami, mami, mami, he sacado un nueve en música. Ya verás que feliz se pone mama.

-Sí que estoy muy orgullosa B.

El niño se sorprendió tanto que pegó un salto del regazo de Lena para irse en brazos de su madre biológica.

-¡Mami! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver a mis dos personitas. ¿Has comido ya?

-No, venía a que mami me diera el desayuno para irme a jugar con Jake y Mat.

Lena abrió el cajón de su escritorio y le dio la bolsa del desayuno a su hijo, antes de que Brandon saliera disparado hacia la puerta Stef lo agarró de la cintura, lo subió a su regazo y le dijo:

-Cuando llegues a casa mami y yo tenemos que contarte una cosa que creemos te va a gustar muchísimo, ¿vale?

-Vale mami –Brandon le dio un beso en la mejilla a sus madres y se fue corriendo al patio.

Así que tras almorzar con Lena Stef volvió a su puesto de trabajo y por eso, al salir, se sorprendió de que Lena la estuviera esperando en su coche.

-Amor, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Brandon?

-Lo he dejado con Mike, quiero ir a ver a Jesús y Mariana. Yo también quiero conocerlos antes de decirle nada a nuestro hijo.

Stef condujo hasta la sede de servicios sociales donde sabía que los niños estarían hasta un plazo de tres días. Al entrar preguntaron por ellos en recepción y la chica les dijo que estaban en la habitación 312. Subieron y llamaron a la puerta pero nadie contestó.

-¿Se puede? –al abrir Stef se encontró a Jesús y a su hermana en la misma cama, abrazados y llorando. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos y los abrazó –eh, ¿qué os pasa?

Jesús la apartó fuertemente y Stef supo en seguida que les pasaba aunque quería oírselo decir a ellos, bueno, a él, ya que Mariana todavía no hablaba con nadie excepto con Jesús.

-¡CREIAMOS QUE TE QUEDARÍAS CON NOSOTROS! ¡PERO NOS DEJASTE SOLOS, COMO SIEMPRE!

-Pequeño, no podía llevaros en ese momento porque tenía que tomar una decisión con otras personas pero de verdad que quiero que vengáis conmigo.

Entonces Lena sintió que era el momento de entrar y saludar a esos angelitos que la acababan de cautivar al ver como el niño se aferraba a Stef, queriendo desesperadamente que alguien les diese una pizca de felicidad.

-¿Tú quien eres?

-Hola –Lena se arrodilló frente a ellos en la cama y apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla de cada uno pero la niña la apartó así que apoyó las dos manos sobre la rodilla del niño –soy la pareja de Stef. Lena.

Jesús miró a las dos mujeres extrañado -¿Sois…novias?

-Sí, eso somos Jesús. Lena es mi novia.

-Pero…¿las chicas no deberían estar con chicos y los chicos con chicas?

-Eso es lo que mucha gente piensa pero las chicas también pueden amar a chicas y los chicos a chicos. Porque el amor no conoce límites pequeño.

-Sois guapas- esto último sonó como un susurro y Stef se emocionó tanto de escuchar la pequeña voz femenina que acababa de salir de la voz de Mariana que la abrazó fuerte –Jejeje me ahogas Stef.

-Perdón pequeña

La niña miró a Lena y sonrió - ¿queréis adoptarnos?

Ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron –Sí, pero ¿os acordáis que os dije que tenía un hijo de siete años?

Los dos niños respondieron a la vez –Brandon

-Sí, pues tenemos que preguntarle pero creo que estará encantado.

Más tarde en casa, tras haber recogido al pequeño de casa de su padre lo sentaron en el salón y le preguntaron:

-B, ¿todavía quieres tener hermanitos. Verdad?

-Sí, pero papá dice que vosotras no podéis tener niños.

-Sí podemos y una de las formas es acogerlos en casa. ¿T gustaría que vinieran a vivir con nosotros un niño y una niña?

El niño se encogió de hombros y Lena supo que tenían que seguir explicándole la situación.

-Son mellizos, tienen cinco años y se llaman Jesús y Mariana, viviríamos todos aquí y ellos también nos llamarían mamá y mami. Serían tus hermanos aunque tengan cinco añitos B, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, mami. Aquí hay para todos. Amor, juguetes y familia para todos.

Y fue tanta la alegría que les invadió al saber que esos dos pequeñajos y su hijo mayor iban a obtener una pizca de felicidad que se tiraron al sofá e hicieron un sándwich de mamas con el pequeño Brandon Foster.


	3. PROCESOS

Al día siguiente Stef y Lena fueron a reunirse con el responsable de Jesús y Mariana para comunicarle su pretensión de acoger a los mellizos.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, yo soy Lena Adams y esta es Stef Foster.

-Yo soy Mario Ramírez. Supongo que habrán venido para acoger a los mellizos.

-Sí, nos gustaría muchísimo poder darles una vida llena de amor y cariño.

-Bien, tenemos que ir a su casa, comprobar si los niños podrán estar bien allí y necesito hacerles unas preguntas, ¿puedo?

-Cuando quiera

-Bien, ¿son pareja no?

\- Sí, somos pareja y vivimos juntas.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo que están juntas?

-Un año y medio y vivimos juntas desde hace casi seis meses.

Mario Ramirez esperó un par de segundos hasta realizar la siguiente pregunta.

-Eso es poco tiempo para una pareja querer adoptar.

-Señor, no sé si se ha dado cuenta pero somos homosexuales, no podemos tener hijos entre nosotras pero si podemos adoptar a un niño, en este caso dos, que figuren como hijos nuestros, con nuestro apellido, lo haremos. No se preocupe por si somos una pareja inestable, lo dejé todo por esta mujer y no estoy dispuesta a dejarla ir.

-Bien, bien, perdonen la indiscreción. Siguiente pregunta ¿trabajan las dos?

-Sí, yo soy policía.

-Y yo acabo de ser ascendida a subdirectora en el colegio Anchor Beach, el que está junto a la playa, como comprenderá tengo mucha experiencia con niños y un máster en pedagogía infantil.

-Sí, mi hijo la adora.

Lena miró a Stef con sorpresa, antes de ir habían decidido que no hablarían de Brandon hasta que no fueran a casa y vieran la habitación del niño. Stef mostró con un gesto que se le había escapado y Lena la creyó porque Stef no podía dejar de hablar de Brandon y Lena estaba empezando a actuar como ella siempre con una anécdota que contar del pequeño.

-¿Su hijo? ¿Adoptado?

-No, no, es mi hijo biológico, estuve casada antes de estar con Lena pero cuando nos conocimos ya estaba separada y con intención de divorciarme. Brandon vive con nosotros y yo tengo la custodia.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente, estos niños tienen poco tiempo y muchas ganas de estar con ustedes así que si pueden nos gustaría visitar su hogar esta misma tarde, sin los niños. Ellos lo verían al día siguiente si todo va bien.

-Perfecto. Estaremos esperando.

Y así lo hicieron, a las cinco de la tarde la casa estaba limpia, ordenada, el jardín bien cuidado aunque con muchos juguetes de Brandon por el suelo y Stef y Lena esperaban impacientes en el sofá mientras que el niño hacía los deberes en su cuarto. A las seis sonó el timbre y la pareja recibió a dos hombres vestidos de traje con cara bastante amable.

-Buenas tarde, venimos a ver la casa para los trámites de la adopción de Jesus y Mariana.

-Sí, sí, estábamos esperando. Pasen.

Como todo aquel que llegaba a casa de Stef y Lena los hombres quedaron impresionados con la casa, el recibidor daba a la derecha al comedor, donde primero entraron los hombres.

-Como ven la mesa es bastante grande como para comer todos aunque casi nunca usamos el comedor, lo reservamos para acontecimientos especiales. Siganme.

Lo siguiente fue el aseo de la planta baja y después la cocina, una cocina lo suficientemente amplia como para que pudieran reunirse en ella una familia de cinco miembros más invitados, era una cocina bastante acogedora, espaciosa y luminosa.

-¿Quieren ver el jardín primero o mejor lo reservamos como acto final?

-Acto final. –antes de continuar el recorrido Lena les sirvió limonada y unas galletas caseras.

-Lo siguiente es el salón, ahora mismo solo contamos con un sofá de tres plazas y un sillón pero podemos comprar otro sofá, solo queremos que los niños se sientan bien recibidos.

Tras apuntar varias cosas en su libreta el hombre más alto de los dos esperó junto a las escaleras, mirando alternativamente de la puerta al espacio de acceso hacia la cocina.

-Esto podría ser peligroso para dos niños de cinco años, van corriendo, se tropiezan en el escalón y se caen.

Stef no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa –creame que no es nada peligroso, mi hijo Brandon, de seis años, ha jugado aquí miles de veces y no se ha caído.

No hubo más comentarios, simplemente subieron y al subir, los hombres se fijaron en las fotografías junto a la escalera: las dos madres, las dos madres con su hijo, los abuelos con su nieto, parecía que el niño no tenía reparo en tener dos madres y eso también lo apuntaron los de asuntos sociales en su libreta. Al llegar arriba Brandon estaba asomado en la puerta de su habitación y cuando vio aparecer a su madre se acercó a ésta.

-Mama, ya he terminado los deberes, ¿puedo probar ahora el piano?

-Sí, amor, baja que luego mami y yo vamos a verte.

Lo primero que le enseñaron de la segunda planta fue el cuarto de Brandon, una vista rápida, pasaron a las dos habitaciones vacías que serían las de los niño. Bastante espaciosas y luminosas y dirigidas hacia el jardín donde no tendría mucho ruido y podrían dormir tranquilos.

-Este es el baño de la segunda planta, actualmente es solo de Brandon pero es lo suficientemente grande como para que lo puedan usar los tres y además comunica con las habitaciones de los mellizos.

-Bien, ¿nada más?

-Nuestra habitación –le mostraron el cuarto que compartían las dos mujeres- y este es nuestro baño. Solo nos quedaría el jardín de atrás y el garaje.

Bajaron de nuevo a la cocina y les abrieron la puerta de acceso al jardín, estaba lleno de juguetes de Brandon pero tenía una mesa para cenar a la luz de la luna, una hamaca atada a dos árboles y los hombres se interesaron por el gusto de Lena hacia la jardinería.

-Stef, ¿puedo llamarla Stef?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Dónde guarda su arma? Necesitamos saber que es en lugar seguro y donde los niños no puedan tener acceso.

-Tranquilos, desde que Brandon nació la guardo en una caja fuerte en lo alto de nuestro armario, no puede acceder a ella, lo prometo.

-Muy bien.-una vez en el porche el hombre que parecía mandar arrancó una hoja de su libreta y se la dio a Lena, era una hija rosa en las que quedan marcadas las notas que se tomen en la hoja de folio.

-¿Y esto? ¿Podemos conocer sus notas?

-Sí, queremos que las tengas para que se hagan una idea, nosotros no podemos hacer nada pero Bill, uno de nuestros mejores trabajadores será quién se encargue a partir de ahora de comprobar que los mellizos están bien aquí, él programará las visitas y os lo hará saber.

Lena le mostró a Stef la hoja:

Casa espaciosa para niños

Casa segura

Habitaciones disponibles para los mellizos

Jardín con suficiente espacio para disfrutar

Casa familiar.

 **CASA APTA**

Stef abrazó a Lena con tanta fuerza que podría haberla ahogado –Vamos a tener dos mellizos amor, vamos a ello.


	4. FAMILIA DE CINCO

Jesús y Mariana llegaron la mañana siguiente, Bill había llamado diciendo que se acercaría con los niños a las diez de la mañana y que entendía que todavía no estuvieran listas para ellos pero lo que él no sabía era que Stef y Lena habían ido justo después de conocer los resultados a comprar dos camas, dos escritorios, ropa y varios juguetes para los niños. Traerían la pintura al día siguiente y primero empezarían con la habitación rosa de Mariana y después con la azul de Jesús, mientras pintaban las habitaciones los niños dormirían con Stef y Lena, serían solo un par de días y eso serviría para que se adaptasen a ellas.

Sonó el timbre y nada más abrir los niños se abalanzaron sobre ellas, Jesús fue directo hacia Stef y Mariana hacia Lena. Lo único que Mariana había hablado con ellas había sido esas bonitas palabras que les dijo el día que fueron a verlos al centro de acogida.

-Hola Jesús, qué guapo estás –Stef abrazó al niño y le acarició el pelo. Después se dirigió a los dos niños -¿queréis que os enseñemos la casa?

Hicieron el mismo recorrido que la tarde anterior y al llegar a la segunda planta dejaron las habitaciones de los niños para el final, era la sorpresa para ellos. Entraron en el baño después de enseñarles la habitación de Brandon y la de ellas. Lena cogió a Mariana de la mano y Stef a Jesús y ambas se dirigieron a una puerta diferente, se miraron y asintieron a la vez.

-Tachán.

No era nada del otro mundo, eran habitaciones bastante grandes, sin pintar pero con una cama, un escritorio, peluches, ropa y juguetes. Mariana se soltó de la mano de Lena y fue corriendo hacia la ropa que estaba sobre la cama, pasó de las muñecas y los ositos de peluche, sin embargo agarró la ropa bien fuerte y sonrió, feliz. Jesús también se deshizo de la mano de Stef pero fue hacia los juguetes: camiones, coches de policía, superhéroes, un par de cómics y antiguos juguetes de Brandon.

Los dejaron disfrutar de sus cosas nuevas y bajaron a la cocina, se sentaron junto a Bill.

-Bien, ya he visto que os quedáis con ellos, espero de verdad que esta sea la definitiva porque lo han pasado mal, sobre todo Mariana, de una casa a la otra, de una familia a otra, sin encajar en ningún sitio. La niña solo confía en Jesús pero creo que en poco tiempo se adaptará a vosotras, tenéis una casa magnífica y le habeis comprado todo eso con tan poco tiempo que parecen que están hechos para vosotras.

-Gracias Bill, los vamos a tratar tan bien que no van a querer irse nunca.

Y llegó el momento de estar a solas con los mellizos, Stef y Lena subieron a ver cómo estaban y se sorprendieron de no encontrarlos en sus cuartos. Al pasar por el de Brandon se pararon junto a la puerta entreabierta, allí estaban los tres. Jesús sostenía un superman de juguete, Brandon un batman de juguete y Mariana estaba acariciando el pelo de una muñeca.

-Mis mamas me llevaron al parque de atracciones una vez, estuvo muy chulo, mama se subió conmigo a la caída libre para niños porque a mami le daba miedo pero después mami se subió conmigo a las tazas rodantes, tres veces, porque mama estaba mareada. Seguro que un día podemos ir con vosotros.

-¿Stef es mama o mami?

-Mama

-Lena es mami.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos dos mamas?

-Sí, al principio yo a Lena no la llamaba mami pero después me di cuenta de que era mi mami porque me quería igual que mi mama.

Lena miró a Stef y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, con lágrimas en los ojos agarró la mano de la policía y siguieron espiando la conversación de los niños.

Mariana seguía mirando sin hablar a los dos niños mientras Jesús le preguntaba a Brandon si le parecía bien tener que compartir a sus madres.

-Sí, ellas me explicaron que aunque estéis vosotros en casa no van a dejar de quererme ni de prestarme atención, además mola mucho tener un hermano y una hermana. Casi todos mis amigos tienen.

-Oh, ¿vas al cole? –Jesús parecía sorprendido, siguió haciendo volar su juguete mientras prestaba atención a Brandon.

-Sí, ¿es que vosotros no ibais al cole?

Mariana negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a sus hermanos. –No –dijo Jesús -¿cómo es el tuyo? ¿Está chulo?

-Sí, es un cole en la playa y mami trabaja allí y hacemos muchas actividades y excursiones y mama me ha apuntado a clases de música porque quiero aprender a tocar el piano. Y tengo muchos amigos: Mike, Ian, Luke y Ryan son mis mejores amigos. Mañana tenemos una fiesta de pijamas y pasaremos todo el día juntos.

Los niños lo miraban con ojos brillantes de emoción y así, sin más, dejaron de hablar. Brandon y Jesús comenzaron a pelear con sus juguetes y Mariana cogió un coche y montó en él a su muñeca y la paseo por la habitación. Lena y Stef pensaron que era hora de jugar con ellos. Tocaron a la puerta y asomaron la cabeza.

-¡Mamás, estamos jugando a los superhéroes y tenemos que rescatar a la muñeca de Mariana porque se ha caído del coche.

Jesús intervino con el ceño fruncido –no, no es solo eso, además la persigue un monstruo gigante que se la quiere comer.

-¿Sí? –Stef comenzó a gruñir y acercarse a los niños como si fuera un monstruo -¿Qué tal si yo soy el monstruo gigante? Argh

Y los niños salieron corriendo a esconderse tras Lena, gritando miedosos, incluso Mariana corrió sin emitir ningún ruido. –Oh, no, mamá se ha convertido en un monstruo.

Stef se acercó a Lena y le mordió el cuello y ésta se agachó y se sentó en el suelo, dramatizando que le dolía el cuello. –Oh, me ha mordido, ahora yo también soy un monstruo.

-Nooooooo, mami nooo –Brandon estaba horrorizado y por eso no se esperaba que su madre biológica saltara sobre él y lo tirara al suelo, haciéndole cosquillas. –¿Monstros de cosquillas?

-Sí, somos monstruos de cosquillas –y Lena salió corriendo detrás de Jesús que agarraba la mano de Mariana hacia el pasillo. Los tiró al suelo y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas, estaba tan centrada en eso que se sorprendió de escuchar una melodía como de campanillas. ¿De dónde procedía? Lena miró a Stef y descubrió que ésta estaba igual que ella, había dejado de hacer cosquillas a Brandon pero miraba con ojos aguados hacia Lena. La risa provenía de Mariana.

Jesús se incorporó del abrazo de su nueva madre y miró a Mariana sonriente -¿Te has reido, Mariana? ¡Te has reído! –se giró hacia sus madres y dijo: es la primera vez que la oigo reírse en un año.

Siguieron jugando durante un rato aunque las madres aún no se habían recuperado del impacto de escuchar la risa de Mariana, sabían que la niña iba a tardar en hablar pero querían que siguiera riéndose, querían seguir sacándole una sonrisa.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando los mellizos le pidieron a su hermano mayor que les enseñara como tocaba el piano, Lena bajó a preparar la comida, no era costumbre en la casa de los Fosters cocinar comida basura pero ese era un día especial así que se decantó por preparar unas hamburguesas y patatas fritas. De postre tarta de chocolate. Stef bajó después de haberse dado una ducha y la ayudó a poner la mesa en el jardín, hacía un día de finales de Agosto bastante agradable, ni muy caluroso ni muy fresco.

-¿Están contentos, verdad?-dijo Lena mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Stef y la miraba a los ojos –Al menos Jesús dice que su hermana llevaba todo ese tiempo sin reírse, eso…es una señal ¿no?

-Claro que si amor, es una señal, una señal de que esto que estamos haciendo es lo mejor, que estábamos hechas para tener una familia de cinco miembros y no de tres.

Antes de que Lena pudiera besar a su mujer se escucharon fuertes pisadas bajando por las escaleras, llenas de energía. Cuando llegaron ante las dos mujeres Jesús y Brandon preguntaron a la vez cuando comerían, que tenían hambre y no querían esperar mucho más.

-Comemos en cuanto os lavéis las manos, tú también princesa. –le dijo la subdirectora a Mariana que se había quedado rezagada en las escaleras. Ésta sonrió y fue al baño de abajo a hacer lo que le habían indicado.

Una vez se lavaron las manos los niños se sentaron a la mesa junto a Stef y esperaron a que llegara Lena con una bandeja que no alcanzaban a ver.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué vamos a comer, Lena? –Jesús estaba muy inquieto, no dejaba de mover las piernas y de sonreír –Huele genial.

-Vamos a comer hamburguesas Jesús pero –la cara de felicidad del niño al escuchar la palabra "hamburguesas" se transformó en decepción ante el pero – esto no es costumbre en nuestra casa, aquí casi siempre comemos verduras acompañadas de pescado o carne. Cuando comemos pasta no comemos verduras pero tenéis que aprender a comerlas.

-A Brandon ahora le gustan, ¿verdad, B?

-Sí, aunque cuando voy a casa de mi papa nunca como verduras.

Los mellizos no respondieron porque Lena acababa de ponerles el plato delante y Jesús emitió un timido "O". Era carne roja con queso fundido y bacon, kétchup, mayonesa y lechuga. Patatas fritas con queso fundido por encima acompañaban la deliciosa hamburguesa. Hablaron de juguetes, de los amigos de Brandon y lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente con ellos.

-Pues, Jesús, Mariana, mami y yo vamos a pintar la habitación de Jesús, y va a ser super divertido. Nos pondremos ropa vieja y gorros y vamos a mancharnos de pintura y después vamos a ir a comprar la colcha para sus camas, ¿os apetece chicos?

Ambos asintieron porque tenían la boca llena, Lena tuvo que cortarle en trozitos la hamburguesa a Mariana porque la pequeña no podía manejar algo tan grande. Terminaron el helado y ambas supieron que había sido mala idea, Mariana se había manchado la camiseta de chocolate, Jesús se había hecho un bigote y patillas con el helado que le había chorreado y Brandon llevaba las manos y las comisuras de los labios manchadas de nata. Querían levantarse a jugar y Lena los miró con horror.

-No, no, no, ahora mismo, Jesús y Brandon, vais al baño y os laváis las manos y la boca y tú Mariana ve con mama arriba a cambiarte de camiseta y la vieja la metes en el cesto de la ropa seca.

Lena se entretuvo recogiendo la mesa, cinco minutos después sus dos hijos estaban jugando en el columpio y el tobogán que le compraron a Brandon hace unos meses y cuando estaba en la cocina fregando los platos Stef bajó con Mariana y la dejó reunirse con ellos. Ambas, policía y subdirectora, se abrazaban mirando por la ventana y Stef le dijo a Lena

-Vamos a tener que hacer un planning con las tareas y los horarios porque esto va a ser un caos la semana que viene cuando empiecen las clases. He traído cartulina y rotuladores.

-Bien, los niños solo pueden recoger la mesa y fregar los platos aunque eso deberían hacerlo con una de nosotras. Nosotras fregamos y uno de ellos seca, ¿qué te parece?

-Perfecto, vamos a ello mientras están jugando.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, hicieron un horario que era igual en todos los días de la semana menos en sábado y domingo :

7:00 -¡Hora de levantarse!

7:10-Mariana va al baño y se cambia.

7:20-Brandon va al baño y se cambia.

7:30-Jesús va al baño y se cambia

7:40-¡Hora de desayunar! (Preparamos el almuerzo)

8:00-¡Vamos a clase! (Vamos en coche con mami porque mama se va a trabajar)

16:00-Podemos jugar, dormir la siesta o ir a actividades del cole si ayudamos en casa.

18:00-¡Hacemos los deberes todos juntos! (Si lo hacemos todo bien después podemos jugar)

19:30-¡Jesús y Brandon se bañan arriba y Mariana abajo! (Vosotros elegís mama)

20:00 -¡Hora de cenar!

21:00- Ayudamos en casa después de la cena.

21:30 -¡A dormir!

Además del horario, que estaba en la parte superior de la cartulina, en la parte inferior pusieron las tareas de cada uno. Que básicamente consistía en quitar la mesa y ayudar a secar los platos.

No les llevo más de dos horas, lo necesario para que los niños entraran a casa, sudando y sedientos. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Lena y Stef decidieron hablar con sus hijos sobre el horario y las tareas.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos que hacer lo que dice la tabla?

-Sí, seguro que algo varía del horario pero esto es para que nos organicemos, ¿entendéis?

-Vale… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete.

Brandon propuso que se ducharan ya y así podrían ver una peli antes de dormir. Jesús dio palmas de alegría y comenzó a botar en el taburete. -¿Y con quien nos baña, Brandon?

-No sé –Brandon miró alternativamente a sus madres -¿Hoy mama y mañana mami?

Así que Stef subió con los niños arriba y Lena subió a recoger el albornoz y las zapatillas de Mariana.

*Baño de arriba*

-¡Venga niños, el agua ya está lista! –al girarse Stef se decepcionó de que ninguno de los niños se hubiese desvestido todavía -¿Voy a tener que quitaros yo la ropa?

-¡Sí, sí, sí! –Brandon estaba contagiado por la alegría de Jesús y no paraba de saltar. Cuando terminó de quitarles la ropa a ambos temió que el agua se hubiese enfriado de más, la había dejado templada porque aunque era verano no quería que los niños se resfriasen.

-¡Venga, al agua!

-Mami, trae nuestos superhéroes.

Stef suspiró, esto iba a ser difícil, bañar a dos niños hiperactivos por la alegría, deseó estar en el puesto de Lena.

-Aquí teneis los jug…-se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta, los niños estaban jugando con la espuma, haciéndose pelucas, bigotes y tirándola hacia arriba. Gritaban "Nieve. Nieve" -¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Os estais bañando solitos?

Decidió no darle más importancia y comenzar a bañarlos. Lo consiguió pero sabiendo que estaba preparada para participar en un concurso de camiseta mojada. Llevaba jabón en la cara y un bigote de espuma. -¡Bien, ahora nos toca ponernos el albornoz!

Envolvió a Brandon, que ya estaba relajado tras la ducha "caliente", en el albornoz verde y lo sentó en el lavabo pero Jesús se le escabullía, riéndose, sin querer ponerse el suyo azul. -¡Venga Jesús, cielo, ponte el albornoz que te vas a resfriar!

POOM

*Baño de abajo*

-Vamos Mariana, entra al baño que ya estoy aquí.

La niña se bajó del taburete y caminó hacia el baño con timidez pero obedientemente. Una vez dentro Lena empezó a llenar la bañera de agua templada y espuma, vio las sales y supo que eso relajaría muchísimo a la niña así que las echó también. Al girarse para llamar a Mariana vio que la niña se peleaba con su camiseta y no podía quitársela.

-¿Te ayudo con eso amor? –la miró y asintió con la cabeza –No es difícil mira, primero sacamos un brazo, luego el otro y ahora, sacamos la cabecita con cuidado. ¿Te ayudo también con los pantalones?

Pero la niña ya estaba agachada quitándose los vaqueros y las braguitas. Solo faltaban las trenzas y en eso Lena ni preguntó, se acercó a ella y le acarició el pelo, soltándole poco a poco las trenzas y cepillándole el pelo para desenredárselo. –Ya estas lista, vamos al agua, ¿vale?

Mariana era muy dócil, se sentó en la bañera y Lena se la removió para que se relajara, le colocó una toalla en la parte de la cabeza y la tumbó. –Mira que tranquilidad, ¿verdad?- Fue frotándole poco a poco el cuerpo y después la incorporó para lavarle el pelo y ahí fue cuando se desató el llanto porque a Mariana le entró jabón en el ojo. –Shh, shh, Mariana, solo es jabón, solo es jabón.

Lena echó delicadamente agua en la cara de la niña y besó su frente. Cuando terminó de bañarla y estaba poniéndole el albornoz rosa que le habían comprado el día anterior se escuchó un golpe en el piso de arriba. –Mariana, quédate aquí sentada ¿vale? No te muevas, vengo enseguida.

La dejó sentada en el lavabo con un juguete a su lado y subió a ver qué había pasado.

*Antes de que llegue Lena*

El niño se resbaló en la bañera y cayó de culo, acto seguido empezó a llorar frotándose la espalda. -¡Oh, mi amor, mi amor, no pasa nada! ¿Estás bien? Stef se arrodilló e incorporó al niño abrazándolo. Sentía el corazón del niño contra su pecho y como las pulsaciones le bajaban, poco a poco. –Brandon, dame la pomada que tienes detrás de ti –su hijo se giró y le tendió la pomada con un rostro preocupado ante el dolor de su hermano. Stef secó a Jesús con la toalla y lo puso de espaldas para untarle la crema, después lo arropó en el albornoz azul y lo subió con Brandon al lavabo. -¿Estás mejor? ¿Te duele?

-¿Qué ha pasado Stef? He escuchado un golpe fuerte desde abajo y..

-Nada amor, Jesús se ha resbalado en la bañera porque no quería ponerse el albornoz pero ya le he puesto la crema y voy a secarles el pelo.

-Vale, ya de paso cojo el otro secador para Mariana. Ahora subimos.

Los niños llevaban el pelo largo y como Stef no quería que cogieran un catarro con el aire acondicionado o saliendo a la calle les secó el pelo y después le puso el pijama a Brandon.

-Vale, campeón, baja a la cocina a ver si mami necesita ayuda, ¿vale?

-Vale. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y bajó las escaleras. Cuando Stef fue a quitarle el albornoz a Jesús este la miró preocupado

-¿Qué te pasa colega?

-No…no tengo pijama y…me gusta mucho el de Brandon.

-Ah, claro que tienes pijama Jesús, mira –Stef sacó un pijama de toy story del cesto que había traído y se lo puso en las rodillas a Jesús –¿te gusta?

-¡SI! Me encanta. ¡Qué juguetes más chulos!

-¿Cómo? ¿No has visto nunca toy story amor?

-No, no se, no me suena.

Le puso el pijama y las zapatillas nuevas y bajó con él a la cocina. Allí se encontró a Mariana tumbada boca abajo sobre el sofá, Lena a un lado de ella secándole el largo y bonito pelo y Brandon tumbado en el suelo mirando a Mariana a los ojos y haciéndole bromas. Jesús se soltó de la mano de Stef y le cogió el secador a Lena para terminar él de secarle el pelo a su hermana que se incorporó y se sentó de espaldas a Jesús.

-He pensado que deberíamos ponerles Toy Story, los mellizos no la han visto y a Brandon no le importará nada ver otra vez la peli.

-Y yo he encargado unas pizzas porque sigue siendo un día muy especial, ¿qué te parece mi idea?

Stef agarró a Lena de la cintura y ambas mujeres juntaron sus cabezas, frotándose las narices y sonriendo. Stef le susurró a su mujer en el oído: Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida.

-También el mío.


	5. PRIMEROS DÍAS

La primera noche de Jesús y Mariana en casa durmieron todos en el salón, los tres niños en un colchón hinchable y las madres en el sofá, con las manos entrelazadas y sonriendo, felices de haber ampliado la familia. Y con esa felicidad aun latiendo en sus corazones Lena y Stef prepararon tortitas y chocolate, se vistieron y dejaron que los niños durmieran hasta tarde. Mientras terminaban de cambiarse escucharon movimiento en el piso de abajo, escucharon grititos de felicidad y un "Que bien huele".

-Hola chicos –dijo Stef mientras les chocaba los cinco a Brandon y Jesús y abrazaba a Mariana –Buenos días princesa. ¿Cómo habéis dormido?

Jesús comentó como Brandon le había dado dos patadas y un codazo durante la noche y Brandon dijó que Mariana hablaba en sueños, cosa que le parecía rara ya que ella no hablaba nunca, todos rieron, incluso Mariana y comieron tortitas y se mancharon los pijamas y siguieron riendo hasta que llamaron a la puerta y Brandon se bajó corriendo a abrir.

-¡Es papi, es papi!¡ Viene a llevarme a la fiesta!

-¡Brandon te he dicho que no abras la puerta tu solo! ¡Tiene que estar un adulto contigo amor!

-Pero si es papii –dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y aparecía Mike, vestido aún con el uniforme de policía después del turno de noche. Se agachó y abrazó a su hijo – Hola papi.

-Hola chaval, ¿estás listo? ¿Tienes todas tus cosas?

-Sí, subo a por ellas.

-Hola Mike

-Hola –en ese momento se escucharon pisadas que se dirigían hacia ellos desde el salón y Jesús y Mariana llegaron con Lena donde estaba Stef -¿Y estos pequeñajos? ¿Quiénes son?

-Ah, son Jesús y Mariana, los acogimos ayer por la tarde.

-Ah, bien, hola chicos –Mike los saludó con la mano y ellos respondieron al saludo aún sin entender muy bien porque el padre de Brandon los saludaba y por qué se lo tenía que llevar el primer día que iban a estar con él. Brandon bajó corriendo y se paró junto a Lena –Adiós mami –la cara de Mike se contrajo en un gesto de dolor, Brandon besó la mejilla de Lena y luego hizo lo mismo con Stef –Adiós mama y adiós chicos.

Mariana tiró de la chaqueta de Lena y la miró con ojos interrogantes.

-Mariana, ese era el papa de Brandon que se lo lleva tres días para pasar tiempo con él.

Jesús dijo preocupado: -¿Pero volverá verdad?

-Claro que sí chaval, pero ¿sabeis que vamos a hacer nosotros?

Ambos niños negaron con la cabeza y la miraron confusos -¡Vamos a pintar hoy la habitación de Jesús! Vamos a ir de compras a por las sabanas y mantas y cojines y cosas para decorar la habitación y cuando volvamos le damos la segunda pasada.

Cambiaron a los niños y les pusieron ropa vieja, un antiguo peto de Brandon para Jesús y una camiseta vieja, también de Brandon, para Mariana y subieron a la habitación que pronto sería de Jesús. Lena y Stef habían movido la cama del niño al centro de la habitación al igual que los juguetes y la estantería.

-Vale, Lena y yo empezamos con una pared y vosotros pintáis la de al lado hasta donde lleguéis ¿vale?

-Vale –Jesús se dirigió a la pared de enfrente, la más grande y Mariana lo siguió sujetando los dos pinceles en las manos. Stef se dirigió al equipo de música y puso algo de música, mientras pintaban de un precioso azul las paredes bailaban con los niños, se manchaban la cara y la ropa y ante la imagen Lena no pudo reprimir el impulso de coger la cámara y echarles una foto, echarse selfies y grabar videos. Disfrutaban como nunca de tener una familia tan grande. Hacia la una de la tarde Lena bajó a preparar la comida: un asado de cordero con verduras. Sabía que el tema de las verduras iba a ser difícil con los mellizos al igual que lo había sido con Brandon pero al final se acostumbrarían. Una hora y media después todos estaban listos para comer.

-¿Qué es esto verde Lena? –Jesús miraba las verduras con cara de asco, sin saber muy bien si solo era un adorno o tenía que comerlo.

-Son verduras Jesús, se que al principio no querrás comértelas y te van a parecer la peor comida del mundo pero te aseguro que están muy buenas y que pronto te acostumbrarás.

Jesús y Mariana empezaron a comerse la carne y las patatas y Mariana probó las verduras la primera de los dos, no le gustaron y las escupió, dramatizando el momento. –Mariana cariño, eso no se hace, tienes que al menos comerte dos o tres bocados –y entonces le llegó el turno a Jesús quien imitó a su hermana nada más morder la primera judía –Bien, lo haremos de esta forma, quién coma más verduras toma postre quien no coma verduras se queda sin postre.

Y de esa forma Stef y Lena consiguieron que los mellizos se comieran el 50% de las verduras y las natillas. Los niños cogieron sus platos y ayudaron a Lena a meterlos en el lavavajillas.

-Bien, ¿qué tal si ahora dormimos la siesta y luego nos vamos de compras?

Los mellizos tenían que dormir con ellas en la cama de matrimonio; primero porque las habitaciones no estaban bien preparadas para instalarlos ya y segundo porque Stef y Lena querían poder conectar más con ellos, darles cariño y hacer progresos. Les pusieron los pijamas: el de batman de pantalón y manga corta para Jesús y uno rosa con gatitos para Mariana. Estando ya tumbados en la cama, Stef y Lena en los extremos y los mellizos en medio, Jesús dijo que Mariana necesitaba dormir con su mantita así que fue a por ella y finalmente los niños y Lena se quedaron dormidos y Stef no pudo hacer más que adorarlos. El largo brazo de Lena rodeaba a los dos niños, Mariana que era la más próxima a Lena apoyaba su pequeña cabecita en el pecho de la subdirectora mientras que abrazaba su mantita. Jesús no dejaba de moverse de una posición a otra pero siempre acababa abrazando a su hermana, protegiéndola nuevamente. Stef paso un brazo alrededor de los mellizos hasta llegar a la cintura de Lena y así, con la mayor parte de su nueva familia junto a ella, quedarse dormida.

*EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL*

Sobre las seis llegaron al centro comercial con una lista enorme de cosas que comprar, se dividieron, Stef fue con Mariana a comprar la ropa de cama y Lena con Jesús a por la decoración. Stef estaba un poco nerviosa porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Mariana estando separada de su hermano, eso y que la niña seguía sin decir palabra. Stef se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña

-Mariana, me tienes que ayudar con las sábanas de tu hermano porque tu lo conoces mejor que nadie y sabes cuales les gusta ¿verdad? –La niña asintió –y tenemos que encontrar cojines a juego y tus sábanas. Si te portas bien y me ayudas con lo de tu hermano te compro un juguete ¿trato hecho? –por toda respuesta Mariana volvió a asentir, sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿Crees que estos le gustarían? –era unas sábanas con un estampado de flores azules ante las cuales Mariana puso cara de asco haciéndole saber a Stef que esas no le gustarían nada a Jesús –Vale, ya veo que estas no. ¿Y qué tal estas? –otro no, así que probo con otra estantería-¿Y estás? –esta vez Mariana abrió mucho los ojos y aplaudió dando saltitos, eran unas sábanas de color azul con tablas de surf de todos los colores, alegre y divertida, ideal para un niño. –Perfecto, vamos a buscar otras para él y luego para ti ¿vale?

Se llevaron tres sábanas para Jesús, las de las tablas de surf, unas de batman y unas de coches. Fueron a la sección de sábanas para niñas y Stef se sorprendió de ver la cara de Mariana: los ojos muy abiertos y una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Por supuesto ya sabía que la niña iría directa a la sección de las princesas Disney, eligió cuatro conjuntos de cama: uno de Bella, uno de Rapunzel, otro de la sirenita y el último de Minnie Mouse.

-¿Quieres llevarte todo eso Mariana? –la niña no respondió solo miró a su nueva madre con una sonrisa –Bueno, vale.

Más tarde fueron a comprar los cojines para poner en la cama. Stef escogió cojines azules oscuros y amarillos para Jesús y Mariana eligió blancos y rosas. Pusieron todo en el carro y Stef subió a la pequeña en el asiento para niños del carro. -¿Quieres comprar esos juguetes ahora Mariana?.

Mientras, Lena y Jesús habían comprado lapiceros para el escritorio, flexos, portarretratos, figuras de muñecos para Jesús y de princesas para su melliza y antes de irse de esa sección Lena se paró ante unos carteles de madera para grabar el nombre de los niños. Cogió a Jesús en brazos para que alcanzara a ver lo que ella estaba viendo

–Jesús cielo, ¿Cuál de estos te gusta para ti? –el niño señaló un cartel de un niño jugando al futbol –¿ Y para Mariana?

-El del hada con la varita rosa, el rosa le encanta.

-Pues, creo que ya lo tenemos todo y ¿Sabes qué? Como te has portado tan bien voy a comprarte un juguete, ¿te parece?

-¿De verdad? Pero si no he hecho nada, solo he elegido cosas –Lena abrazó al niño y aspiró el aroma de su cuello.

-Precisamente por eso pequeño, por ayudarme a elegir te voy a comprar un juguete y después nos reunimos con mama y Mariana.

Una vez allí Lena se encontró de frente con Stef y Mariana quienes ya llevaban el juguete de la niña, un bebe chou chou y ropita para el bebe.

-¡Pero que estáis haciendo aquí! –Lena se acercó a su mujer y le dio un beso en los labios, tímido pero lleno de amor -¿Lo habéis cogido todo?

-Mariana se ha portado tan bien que le he comprado un juguete y supongo que eso mismo estáis haciendo vosotros aquí, ¿verdad?

-¡Síiii! Lena me ha dicho que podía comprarme el juguete que yo quisiera –el niño tiró de la mano de Lena y Stef y Mariana los siguieron pisándoles los talones. Jesús buscó y buscó, tardo veinte minutos en encontrar un patín verde y negro del que se enamoró. Se giró hacia sus madres de acogida y con ojos brillantes les preguntó si podía llevárselo.

-Claro que sí amor, pero solo lo puedes usar en la calle o en el jardín, ¿lo sabes, no?

-Sí sí y además lo puedo compartir con Brandon.

-Mejor le compramos otro a Brandon, ¿os parece?

Tras meter todas las compras en el coche, incluido el patín azul y negro que le habían comprado a Brandon, y montar a los niños en sus sillitas volvieron a casa. Eran las siete y media y aún tenían que dar otra capa de pintura. Al llegar fueron a la habitación de Jesús, se sentaron los cuatro en la cama y comenzaron a sacar las compras. -¡Oh, mira Jesús! Mamá te ha comprado una sábana de Batman, ¡como tu pijama!

-Sí, ¡Mira Lena, esta es de surf y esta de coches! –el niño se levantó en la cama y fue hacia el otro lado donde estaba Stef y la abrazó, quedándose después sentada en su regazo. -¿Les enseñamos lo que les hemos comprado Lena?

-Claro amor. Mirar, hemos comprado dos flexos, uno rosa de flores para Mariana y otro amarillo para Jesús, hemos comprado peluches para la cama: hadas, perritos, un gatito, un coche para Jesús. Una alfombra de carreras para Jesús y una blanca para Mariana…y, ya está.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Te olvidas de lo último que hemos comprado! –Y Jesús lo sacó directamente de la bolsa, las dos tarjetas de madera con los nombres de los niños, Lena tenía una para Brandon pero se la había guardado para dársela cuando llegara de su fin de semana con su padre.

-¡Oh, Lena, qué bonito es amor! ¡Mira Mariana, mami te ha grabado el nombre en este cartel de hadas! –Stef se levantó de la cama, pegó el adhesivo en el cartel de madera y cogió a Jesús en brazos, él cogió el cartel y una vez frente a la puerta colocó el cartel, haciendo suya la habitación. Lena cogió a la niña de la mano y el cartel con el adhesivo en la otra y la niña igual que su hermano pegó el cartel en la puerta.

A las ocho los niños y sus madres estaban dando la segunda capa, cuando los mellizos no llegaban ellas los subían en brazos para que pudieran pintar la parte de arriba. Lena encargó comida china a las nueve, cuando iban a bañar a los niños.

-¿Por qué nos estamos bañando juntos Stef?

-Por que hoy Brandon no está y queremos ir rápidas para poder ver una peli antes de acostarnos.

Cuando llegó la comida Lena ya estaba secando a los niños y poniéndoles el pijama así que su mujer bajó a preparar la mesa, la comida y las palomitas para ver la película. Jesús bajó cinco minutos después y se sentó en el sofá, mirando hambriento la comida, Stef se quedó en el umbral del arco que daba del salón a la cocina admirando las facciones de Jesús: su pelo ensortijado que en esos momentos se le pegaba a la cabeza porque seguía húmedo después del baño, sus ojos grandes y marrones llenos de vida y en ese momento hambrientos, sus pequeñas pecas apenas perceptibles y su boca abierta en una sonrisa hambrienta. La pequeña manita del niño quiso coger un rollito de primavera que tenía muy muy buena pinta pero la voz de Stef lo cortó: ¡Jesús! Nada de empezar hasta que mami y Mariana estén aquí.

El niño aprendió la lección y Stef subió a preguntarle a Lena cuanto les faltaba para cenar y volvió a repetir lo mismo que abajo, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta del baño donde Mariana estaba subida al lavabo y Lena le secaba el largo pelo negro: Stef admiró su pelo ondulado, húmedo al igual que el de su hermano, sus ojos grandes que en esos momentos estaban cerrados y sus pecas, que a diferencia de las de su hermano estas eran más perceptibles.

Cuando Lena y Mariana bajaron los dos niños eligieron la peli de "Buscando a Nemo" y comenzaron a comer. Lloraron con la desaparición de Nemo, rieron con Dori, quisieron comprar peces y se quedaron dormidos cinco minutos antes de que terminara la película así que las madres subieron a su habitación y pusieron a los niños en el medio de la cama mientras ellas se acostaban en los extremos de esta y así **supieron, mirando a los mellizos durante un largo rato, que esos hijos eran suyos, eran sus bebes y que nunca, en millones de años, los dejarían ir.**

Al día siguiente todo sería más fácil, pintarían la habitación de Mariana y decorarían las habitaciones de los niños para que dos días después pudieran dormir cada uno en su propia habitación.


	6. SEGUNDO DÍA

Stef despertó sobresaltada por una patada en el estómago, era la quinta patada de la noche, o mejor dicho, de la mañana, Jesús, que estaba durmiendo a su lado, no había dejado de moverse en toda la noche y le había dado patadas y codazos pero eso no era toda Mariana hablaba en sueños, murmuraba cosas y lloraba cuando Jesús no la abrazaba. Esta vez al despertarse Stef no vio a Lena en su lado de la cama y olió el dulce aroma del café que venía de abajo.

-Buenos días amor –se acercó a su mujer y le dio un beso en la frente –tienes cara de no haber dormido nada, no sé porque será

-Dios Stef, creía que Brandon dormía fatal pero ahora veo que hay dos bichillos peores que él. Mariana no ha dejado de hablarme al oído en toda la noche, por supuesto estaba dormida y no la entendía y cuando lloraba, dios Stef…¿qué vamos a hacer?

-No sé Lena, Jesús me ha dado patadas, codazos, me ha puesto los pies encima como si fuera una almohada y Mariana también me ha despertado al llorar, quizás es por el trauma Lena, la que peor duerme es Mariana porque lo de moverse en la cama no es nada, como tú has dicho Brandon también se mueve mucho. La habitación de Jesús estará lista hoy y la de Mariana mañana así que mañana pueden dormir cada uno en su cama pero pienso…no sé…¿qué te parece que los llevemos a terapia? ¿Quizás mejor a Mariana?

-No sé…¿no crees que es una forma difícil de ganarnos la confianza de los mellizos?

-No sé…¿y si hablamos con ellos? Estaríamos con ellos en toda la sesión Lena y ayudaría a que Mariana hable por sí misma.

-No sé…vamos a prepararles el desayuno, a pintar la habitación de Mariana y nos vamos al parque un rato, esta noche se lo preguntamos pero respetamos su decisión ¿vale?

-Por supuesto, además después de la terapia iríamos a por Brandon y nos los podríamos llevar a la playa para que pasen más tiempo con él.

-Sí, fantástico. –Lena se puso a cocinar huevos revueltos mientras que Stef sacaba los cereales, la leche, el zumo de naranja, los platos y cubiertos y preparaba el bacon. Los niños bajaron cogidos de la mano y mirando al suelo cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, se pararon antes de entrar a la cocina, Mariana abrazada a su mantita y al oso de peluche que Stef le había dado antes de acostarse y Jesús agarrando fuerte la mano de su hermana.

-Hola chicos, venid, sentaros a desayunar con nosotras –pero los niños no se movían así que Lena se acercó a ellos, se puso a su altura y los miró a los ojos - ¿qué os pasa chicos? ¿No tenéis hambre?

-Es que cuando venimos a una casa nueva casi nunca nos dejan sentarnos con ellos a desayunar, cogemos la comida y nos la llevamos a nuestro cuarto.

-Oh Jesús, aquí no, aquí os sentáis con nosotras a desayunar, a comer y cenar, si tenéis hambre en un momento del día y queréis algo nos lo decís y os lo damos, siempre.

Los mellizos asintieron y se acercaron a la mesa, Lena los subió a los taburetes con respaldo para evitar que se cayeran y les puso un plato vacío a cada uno delante, se sentó al lado de Mariana ya que Stef estaba sentada en el otro lado, junto a Jesús.

-¿Qué os apetece? –Mariana miraba la comida con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrada e indecisa -¿Cereales? –ambos negaron con la cabeza -¿Huevos revueltos? –Mariana asintió y Jesús puso cara de disgusto –Bien Mariana aquí tienes, ya verás que ricos están ¿quieres bacon? –la niña volvió a asentir y Jesús también.

-Buena elección chicos, es mi desayuno favorito, el bacon es lo mejor de los desayunos con los Fosters -Jesús cogió un plátano del frutero y Stef les echó leche a ambos en la taza. Mientras desayunaban Stef quiso contarles los planes para ese día porque había leído que con los niños en acogida siempre era mejor prepararlos para lo que iban a hacer porque si no no aprenderían a confiar nunca, sí les decías una cosa y la cumplías entonces te ganabas a los niños. -¿Sabéis que vamos a hacer hoy niños?

Jesús asintió –vamos a pintar la habitación de Mariana de rosa y a decorarla ¿verdad Stef?

-Verdad colega pero también vamos a ir a comer fuera lo que queráis y nos vamos a ir al parque y esta noche tenemos que hablar con vosotros de una cosa importante ¿vale?

-vale –Jesús termino el plátano y esperó a que Mariana terminara, Stef los bajó del taburete y les dio los platos sucios –vale chicos, cuando terminemos de desayunar tenemos que llevar los platos sucios al lavavajillas, Brandon también lo hace siempre.

Les volvieron a poner la ropa del día anterior que ya estaba manchada de pintura y se dirigieron a la habitación de Mariana, la pintura y los pinceles ya estaban listos y esta vez Jesús y Stef pintaron juntos y Mariana y Lena juntas. Mientras pintaba Stef derramó un poco de pintura en el suelo y Jesús salió corriendo detrás de ella para hacer cosquillas a Lena y a su hermana y al pisar la pintura resbaló de modo que dio con la cabeza en el suelo. El niño empezó a llorar, frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza donde Stef supuso que se había dado el golpe.

-Oh Jesús, Jesús ya pasó, solo ha sido un resbalón –lo llevo al baño y le echó crema -¿Estás mejor pequeño?

-Doy vueltas Stef.

Jesús estaba mareado así que lo llevó a la habitación de matrimonio y se tumbó en la cama con él, le cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda en círculos mientras le susurraba al oído que todo estaba bien. Cuando Jesús se incorporó diciendo que ya se le había pasado, Stef volvió a llevarlo al baño en brazos, examinó la cabeza para ver si se había hecho algo más, lo volvió a peinar y le dio un beso donde se había dado el golpe. Cuando volvió a mirar a los ojos de Jesús, éstos estaban llenos de lágrimas -¿Por qué lloras cielo?

Jesús siguió mirando a Stef a los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas al ver al pequeño sufrir. Jesús acercó su mano a la mejilla de Stef para quitarle la lágrima y después la dejó así, Stef apoyó su mejilla contra la pequeña mano y cerró los ojos tratando de llenarlo de amor. Y al parecer funcionó:

-¿Nos queréis?¿ Como una mama debería querer a su hijo?

-Claro que sí, os queremos mucho –Stef fue limpiándole las lágrimas al niño mientras este se preparaba para seguir hablando.

– En las otras casas cuando me caía siempre tenía que ser Mariana la que me cuidara porque los demás no cuidaban de nosotros pero…pero tú, me has curado y me has hecho sentir mejor. Nunca nos había querido nadie.

Para cuando el niño dijo estás palabras Lena, que acababa de llegar con Mariana al cuarto de baño, derramaba lagrimas por la pena que sentía por estos niños, porque era cierto que en cuatro días sentían mucho amor por estos niños a los que habían visto llorar pero también sentir felicidad por primera vez. Stef y ella odiaban a las personas que habían hecho que lso mellizos perdieran la confianza en la gente, que no supieran lo que es el amor. Jesús siguió hablando pero esta vez mirando a Lena.

-Y…y yo siempre corro y salto y me gusta jugar con los juguetes de todos pero a veces me caía y rompía cosas como hoy y…y…me pegaban y…y yo no quería que Mariana me viera así….por eso no habla, tiene miedo de la gente que nos acoge, tiene miedo de que si dice algo me haréis daño pero Mariana, ellas son buenas, ellas nos quieren.

Stef lo abrazó y empezó a llorar sintiendo el calor del niño en su pecho, intentando transmitirle de nuevo todo el amor que irradiaba de su corazón. Lena se acercó a ellos y los abrazó, formando el famoso bocadillo de mamas con el pequeño quien enseguida dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron por alto el pequeño accidente con la pintura y terminaron la habitación de Mariana de un precioso rosa palo con la cama junto a la puerta, estanterías llenas de juguetes, un escritorio para hacer sus deberes y montones de muñecas y bebes. Antes de irse a comer fuera Lena y Stef llenaron el vestidor de Mariana con su ropa nueva mientras la niña iba de un lado al otro de la habitación, sonriendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían decidido ir a un restaurante de comida China que tenía zona infantil para que los mellizos pudieran jugar mientras les llegaba la comida y mientras ellas terminaban de comer. Jesús iba de la mano de Lena y Mariana de la de Stef pero nada más ver el parque de bolas y los toboganes se soltaron de sus manos y fueron corriendo hasta allí. Las madres se sentaron cerca del parque para poder ver a los niños y que ellos supieran donde estaban, pidieron todo lo que sabían que a Brandon le gustaba y, aunque Lena sabía que se arrepentirían, pidió coca colas para los dos niños y vino para ellas. Cuando llegó la comida los niños se unieron a ellas y hablaron sin parar, bueno las dos madres con Jesús porque Mariana seguía sin decir palabra: el niño estaba deseando que Brandon llegará para que los dos jugaran con el patinete en el jardín y quería conocer niños nuevos para correr y jugar. Antes de que terminaran el último rollito de primavera Stef ya se había arrepentido de darle un refresco a los niños, Jesús no paraba de mover las piernas y Mariana no dejaba de decirle a Jesús que terminase rápido que quería ir a jugar. Dejaron a los niños en el parque infantil mientras ellas se tomaban un café, tras pagar la cuenta se acercaron a comprobar que ambos estaban bien: Jesús perseguía a Mariana por el parque de bolas, buceando hasta encontrarla y para que lo soltara la niña, sonriendo, le tiraba bolas a la cabeza.

-¡STEF, LENA, TENEIS QUE JUGAR CON NOSOTROS! ¡TENEIS QUE AYUDARME A HACER QUE MARIANA SALTE EN LA COLCHONETA!-gritó Jesús en cuanto vio a las dos mujeres en el umbral de la puerta

-Jesús, no grites, te podemos escuchar perfectamente.

-Perdón Lena, pero ven a jugar, por favor.

Stef la empujó hacia el parque de bolas y Lena dio gracias por ir vestida con pantalón y una blusa, se quitó los zapatos y saltó con los niños en la colchoneta, agarrando las pequeñas manos de ambos para no caerse, en cierto momento Stef se les unió hasta que llegó la hora de irse al parque donde Jenna y Kelly las esperaban con Garret.

Cuando llegaron al banco donde sus amigas y el pequeño Garret los esperaban Mariana y Jesús se escondieron detrás de sus madres de acogida, confundidos de ver tantas caras desconocidas, Garret se acercó a sus "tias" y les dio un abrazo a ambas y, curioso, se acercó a Mariana, quien dio la vuelta completa en la pierna de Stef para esconderse de Garret, éste probó con Jesús sonriéndole.

-Me llamo Garret, ¿y tú?

-Jesús

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo al fútbol? Mis mamas me han comprado una pelota hoy. –el niño no respondió, estaba un poco asustado, así que Garret se giró hacia Lena y le dijo: ¿Puede jugar conmigo verdad, tia Lena?

-Sí cariño, pero solo si él quiere. –Lena se agachó a la altura de Jesús -Garret es el hijo de mis mejores amigas Jenna y Kelly, es un niño muy bueno y le encanta reírse y jugar al fútbol, ¿quieres jugar al fútbol con él cielo?

Ojos marrones llenos de confianza hacia otros ojos marrones llenos de miedo hicieron que el niño cogiera de la mano a Garret y se fuesen a jugar. Mientras Mariana juagaba con el pelo de Stef Jenna sacó un kit de manicura para arreglarse las uñas mientras hablaba con sus amigas, al sacar los pinta uñas a Mariana se le abrieron mucho los ojos y se bajó del regazo de Stef para acercarse a las pinturas, a las mujeres esto no les pasó desapercibido:

-Mariana, ¿quieres que Lena o Stef te pinten las uñas mientras yo te hago una trenza en el pelo?

La niña asintió y Stef la volvió a sentar en su regazo mientras Lena y Jenna se sentaban a ambos lados de ellas: -¿Qué color te gusta más Mari?

-¿Rosa? –volvió a asentir mirando a Lena con ojos brillantes de emoción –Vale, Jenna va a empezar a acerté la trenza mientras yo te pinto las uñas y mama te da un masaje ¿vale?

-Vale Lena

Y así pasaron el día en el parque, Jesús jugando con su nuevo amigo Garret y su madre Kelly mientras Mariana descubría su nueva afición y era mimada por sus madres y Jenna. Hacia las seis y media los niños tenían hambre y las mujeres estaban cansadas así que se despidieron de sus amigas y quedaron para el primer día de clase y así poder tener a los tres niños con ellas. Cenaron carne a la plancha con patatas y decidieron que los cuatro se bañarían en el baño de las madres que contaba con una más que grande bañera. Sin palabras ninguna, solo mirándose a los ojos, decidieron que antes de irse a la cama, mientras estuvieran todos sentados con los pijamas puestos hablando en la cama, era el momento de ayudar a los niños a superar todos sus traumas y a darles una infancia feliz.

Stef estaba cruzada de piernas y Jesús estaba sentado en su regazo mientras que Mariana tenía la cabeza apoyada en el de Lena y ésta le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

-Niños, Lena y yo tenemos que deciros una cosa –los niños la miraron con miedo, Jesús la agarró fuerte de la mano –no, no, no es nada malo, lo prometo. ¿Lena?

-Eh…¿Mariana, tu no duermes bien verdad? -la niña negó con la cabeza y bajó los ojos a su regazo para no mirar a las mujeres que la miraban con pena -¿Tienes pesadillas princesa?

-Sí

-¿Jesús? –el niño miró a Stef a los ojos -¿Tú tienes pesadillas o miedo a algo que no nos quieras decir?

-Sí, tengo miedo a muchas cosas Stef –de pronto el niño se abalanzó, llorando, al regazo de Lena.

Ambas madres se miraron, manteniendo una conversación silenciosa que habían mantenido muchas veces cuando se trataba de Brandon así que Stef procedió a lo que pensó, sería la conversación más dura que jamás tendría.

-Vale, pequeños, ¿sabéis que nosotras estamos aquí para ayudaros verdad? Para protegeros, arroparos en la noche y ayudaros en lso problemas que tengáis y este es uno de ellos, mis bebés. Queremos protegeros y ayudaros, ¿nos dejareis?

Los mellizos se miraron durante un largo minuto, Jesús cogió la mano de Mariana para después mirar de nuevo a Stef.

-¿Cómo nos vais a ayudar? ¿Nos haréis daño? ¿Nos vais a echar?

-No os vamos a echar ni a haceros daño, esta casa va a ser vuestra para siempre y queremos que mañana vengáis con nosotras a hablar con alguien que os va a enseñar como libraros de los miedos que teneis y que va a enseñar a Mariana a confiar en los demás – los niños reflejaban miedo en el rostro- os prometemos que estaremos con vosotros en cada sesión. Iríamos mañana y después recogeríamos a Brandon y nos iríamos a pasar el día juntos. ¿Qué os parece?

Lena se colocó mejor a Jesús en su regazo y acarició el pelo de Mariana antes de hablar: no tenéis que hacerlo si no queréis pero os ayudaría mucho a confiar en nosotras y a poder dormir mejor.

Volvieron a mirarse y asintieron –Vale, pero solo si venís con nosotras, por favor.

-Claro que sí pequeños, vamos a dormir ¿vale? Seguro que cuando mañana nos tomemos un buen desayuno todo lo vemos más claro.

Se metieron bajo las sábanas y se quedaron dormidos con el calor de una familia que se quiere y se protege aunque a Stef y Lena les faltaba su pequeño hombrecito al que estaban deseando recoger al día siguiente por la tarde.


	7. Confía en mi

El día comenzó muy bien, las madres tuvieron un despertar agradable, una ducha caliente juntas, prepararon el desayuno y levantaron a los niños con besos y abrazos que los hicieron reír y sonreír. Huevos, tortitas, bacon, café para ellas, leche para los mellizos. Después de desayunar era hora de prepararse para la cita con la terapeuta para lo que Mariana estaba más reticente. Se negó a lavarse los dientes o vestirse, montó varias escenas y no se separaba de la mano de Jesús por lo que el niño tampoco podía vestirse.

Lena decidió comenzar a usar disciplina con Mariana:

-Mariana, te voy a dar dos opciones: puedes lavarte los dientes, vestirte y dejar que te peine o puedes negarte a hacer todo eso y seguir impidiendo que Jesús lo haga. Nos estas restando tiempo pequeña. Si eliges la primera opción podrás jugar con Brandon y Jesús en la playa después de la sesión y tomar un helado. Si escoges lo segundo estarás cinco minutos en el rincón de pensar, separada de Jesús y cuando hayamos terminado de la terapia te quedarás con mama y conmigo en el banco sin poder jugar con tus hermanos.

Stef y Lena habían decidido que empezarían a llamarse "mama" y "mami" para que los mellizos se acostumbraran a llamarlas así y las vieran como unas madres. Lena estudió la expresión facial de Mariana, que pensaba cuál era su mejor opción, la niña era muy lista y sabía que con ambas opciones iba a tener que ir a la psicóloga por lo que lo mejor sería obedecer y poder jugar después con los chicos. Así que la niña se soltó de la mano de su hermano y fue al lavabo a lavarse los dientes, Jesús sonrió y se fue a vestirse a su cuarto con la ropa que Stef le había dejado preparada. Stef se había dado cuenta que la ropa que le gustaba al niño eran camisetas con dibujos, vaqueros y tenis; a diferencia de Brandon que casi siempre llevaba camisas o polos con vaqueros y tenis o zapatos náuticos. Las elecciones de Jesús eran las típicas de un niño al que le encanta gastar energía y por lo tanto estar cómodo, las de Brandon eran las de un niño al que le gustaba tocar instrumentos o jugar sentado en el suelo con sus Legos o Escalestrics. Mariana era más variada: vestidos floridos o en tonos pastel, camisas y vaqueros con sandalias o monos. Ese día Jesús llevaba pantalones vaqueros cortos con una camiseta de Spiderman y un tenis rojos, el pelo ya le caía en los ojos por lo que Lena envió un mensaje a Kelly para que les hiciera un hueco el lunes. Mariana eligió una camisa azul marino, unos shorts blancos y un tenis azul marino.

-¿Cómo quieres hoy el pelo Mari? Stef te puede hacer dos trenzas o una coleta o yo te lo puedo alisar y ponerte una diadema blanca, ¿qué prefieres?

Mariana señaló a Stef y la única palabra que pronunció en las dos horas que llevaba despierta fue coleta. Una vez que los niños estuvieron listos los subieron a sus asientos en el coche y llegaron a la consulta de la psicoterapeuta. En la sala de espera había mesas para los niños con papel y colores para dibujar y revistas para los adultos, Stef fue al mostrador mientras Lena sentaba a los niños en una mesa libre "Dibujad lo que queráis niños mientras esperamos nuestro turno"

-Hola, soy Stef Foster y tengo cita para mis hijos de acogida Jesús y Mariana Gutiérrez, con la doctora King.

-Sí, tendrán que esperar unos veinte minutos, llegan unos diez minutos antes.

-Claro, muchas gracias.

Diez minutos esperando y Jesús comenzó a impacientarse, se levantó de la silla con su dibujo y corrió hacia las madres: ¿Cuánto falta? ¿Queréis ver mi dibujo? ¿Por qué nadie habla aquí? ¿Y por qué esa señora está llorando?

-Shh, más bajito Jesús. Faltan unos diez minutos amor y aquí viene la gente a expresar sus sentimientos y que los ayuden a superar cosas, esa mujer estará asustada y querrá que la ayuden. Enséñanos tu dibujo amor.

El niño les mostró un dibujo con tres niños pequeños de la mano y dos mujeres a su lado: una mancha amarilla y una mancha marrón. Stef y Lena con Jesús, Mariana y Brandon.

-Es precioso cielo, me encanta como me has dibujado.

-Perdone señora, pero su hija no deja de llorar, la que está sentada en la mesa dibujando.

Stef corrió hacia la mesa de dibujo y encontró a Mariana hiperventilando, cuando se arrodilló junto a ella Stef la abrazó fuerte: Shh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has asustado por estar sola? –La niña asintió –Pero nosotras estamos enfrente mi amor, podrías haber venido con tu hermano.

-Mariana y Jesús.

Los cuatro entraron en la consulta y se sentaron en el sofá frente a una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, bajita y con gafas; vestida con un elegante traje azul marino que les sonreía.

-Buenos días, me llamo Amanda King ¿y vosotros?

-Yo soy Jesús y esta es mi hermana Mariana.

-Yo soy Lena

-Stef

-Bien –la mujer estudió a los niños durante unos minutos y vio como Mariana se apoyaba en Jesús todo el tiempo y como le apretaba la mano fuerte. También advirtió que la niña miraba al suelo y el niño no dejaba de mover sus piernas y mirar inquieto a todas partes –Una vez hechas las presentaciones me gustaría saber más de vosotros. ¿Queréis que empiecen Stef y Lena chicos? –Los mellizos asintieron.

-Trabajo de subdirectora en Anchor Beach, he viajado mucho y siempre he querido ser madre.

-Yo soy policía, servir y proteger ya sabe, estuve casada antes y tuve un hijo con ese hombre, Brandon. Siempre he querido ser madre también pero no he viajado tanto.

-Perfecto, ¿Mariana?

Todos los ojos se posaron en la niña que miró a la psicóloga inquieta y volvió a bajar los ojos.

-Mariana no quiere hablar todavía señora.

-Vale, vamos a darle tiempo. Cuéntame cosas sobre ti Jesús.

-¿Cómo qué?

Amanda decidió empezar por lo básico en esta sesión e intentar descubrir lo que ya intuía sobre el niño.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cinco

-¿Cuándo es tu cumple?

-Dentro de poco, en Septiembre

-Cuéntame cosas que te guste hacer.

-Me gusta correr, saltar en las colchonetas, hacer cosquillas a Mariana y a Lena porque me gusta su risa aunque a Stef no he podido hacerle todavía, me gusta jugar a los Legos y los deportes. Comer chuches y la coca-cola.

-Vale, cuéntame que has estado haciendo desde que vinisteis con Stef y Lena….

La psicóloga estuvo quince minutos haciéndole este tipo de preguntas al niño y él cada vez tenía más energía. Decidió intentar algo con Mariana, sabía que no conseguiría que la niña hablara hasta un par de sesiones más por lo que intentó otro método.

-Mariana, ¿ves ese papel y los colores? Cógelos y pinta lo que te diga ¿vale? -asintió y cogió los colores - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Mariana pintó un cinco con muchas curvas.

-Pinta si te sientes feliz, triste, asustada, cabreada, confusa…Pinta. Mientras me gustaría que Jesús cogiera el cuaderno de dibujos o el del abecedario y estuviera centrado en eso durante quince minutos, ¿puedes hacerlo peque?

Jesús se acercó a la mesa de dibujo en un rincón de la habitación y comenzó a escribir las letras del abecedario. Mariana ya había terminado su dibujo y se lo entregó a la terapeuta, que lo miró extrañada.

-Cielo, has dibujado media cara feliz y la otra asustada, ¿por qué?

Mariana se levantó, fue hacia su hermano y le susurró al oído las palabras que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Jesús se levantó y se acercó a las mujeres: Dice que está feliz porque Steffi y Lena nos han dicho que nos quieren y que nos van a querer como nuestra mama debería y está asustada porque no confía en nadie y no sabe si podrá alguna vez.

-Gracias Jesús, vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo, quince minutos, ¿vale?, Mariana, ¿puedes acércate a Stef por favor?

La niña se acercó a ella -¿Dejarías que Stef te siente en su regazo? –Mariana asintió y Stef la sentó en su regazo pero no la abrazó ni hizo nada -¿Te sientes cómoda Mariana? –Asentimiento de cabeza -¿Sientes miedo de Stef ahora? –Negación - ¿Quieres que te abrace? –Afirmación y Stef la abrazó por detrás, situando la cabeza de la niña en su hombro y dándole un beso en la frente que hizo a Mariana reír.

Repitieron el proceso con Lena y para cuando se percataron Jesús estaba junto a la vitrina viendo las fotos del despacho.

-Creo que ya se nos ha pasado el tiempo chicos, nos vemos la semana que viene. ¿Podéis salir a dibujar a la sala de espera mientras hablo con Stef y Lena?

Los niños se petrificaron y miraron llorosos a Lena. –Será mejor que salga yo con ellos, les dijimos que estaríamos con ellos todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa Amanda?

-Jesús no parece tener problemas expresándose pero he notado demasiada energía y poca atención, ¿no habéis notado si no puede dejar de moverse? Incluso en sus sueños. ¿Habéis notado que se distraiga a menudo?

-Solo llevan tres días con nosotros pero sí, no ha dejado de moverse ni un solo momento. Lo de las distracciones no lo hemos notado.

-Vale, lo comprobaré en otras sesiones pero teniendo en cuenta que ha estado todo el tiempo moviéndose, mirando inquieto a todos lados y no ha podido estar ni diez minutos concentrado en las letras yo creo que tiene hiperactividad y TDH. En cuanto a Mariana creo que el problema no está en que os tenga miedo, por lo menos no a vosotras, por lo que he visto tiene miedo de hacer o decir algo que la pueda perjudicar a ella o a su hermano, tiene miedo de no ser permanente.

-Como pensábamos. ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

-Con Jesús intentar que duerma la siesta todos los días y que no tome mucho azúcar. Tratar de ayudarlo a centrarse, cuando estéis jugando a juegos de mesa o cuando empiecen el cole y tenga que hacer deberes, estar con él y recordarle que tiene que centrarse. En cuanto a Mariana darle la opción de expresarse por sí misma, intentar separarla de su hermano, quizás con actividades que le gusten mucho y que sepa que con su hermano se las perdería. No la obliguéis a hablar por favor, se que es frustrante pero necesita tener la confianza para hacerlo por ella misma. Esta primera sesión es gratis, concreta con mi secretaría la siguiente reunión y el precio. Gracias, Stef.

-Gracias a ti Amanda.

Al salir de la consulta volvieron a montar a los niños en el coche y mandaron un mensaje a Mike, iban de camino a por Brandon. Tuvieron que esperar diez minutos en la puerta y escucharon sillas arrastrándose, la mirilla moviéndose y vieron que alguien miraba por ella y soltaba un pequeño gritito de felicidad. La puerta se abrió y apareció Brandon en pijama.

-¡MAMIS, CHICOS! ¿YA ES HORA DE IRNOS?

-Brandon Michael Foster, ¿por qué sigues en pijama? ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-No sabía la hora mami y papi esta malo, le duele la cabeza y tengo hambre.

Stef salió disparada hasta el dormitorio de Mike y Lena cogió a Brandon, entró con los niños al apartamento y le hizo el "desayuno" a Brandon en la desastrosa cocina. Jesús y Mariana estaban incomodos porque notaban la tensión en Lena y estaban preocupados por no saber dónde estaba Stef

Stef abrió y cerró la puerta de golpe con lo que Mike pegó un bote en la cama, Stef abrió las persianas y las cortinas ante lo que Mike gruñó y volvió a taparse los ojos con la almohada.

-MICHAEL!LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO Y DIME QUE NO HAS ESTADO BEBIENDO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA MIENTRAS TENIAS QUE ESTAR CUIDANDO DE TU HIJO, LLEVANDOLO CON SUS AMIGOS Y NO DEJANDOLO HAMBRIENTO A LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA MIKE! - Stef le quitó las sabanas y la almohada, lo sentó en la cama y cogió el vaso de agua lleno que había en la mesilla, se lo echó por encima y dijo: No pretendas que traiga a tu hijo este mes y después un juez dictaminará que cuando vengas a recoger a Brandon te sometas a una prueba de alcoholemia al igual que cuando lo traigas de vuelta.

-¿¡QUE NO ME VAS A DEJAR VER A MI HIJO? ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A ESO STEFANIE!

-Podrás verlo cuando quieras siempre que Lena o yo estemos delante.

-Claro, esa rompe-familias si puede estar con él ¿por qué Stef? La bollera si puede cuidar a mi hijo pero yo no, debe ser genial en la cama como para que estés tan encaprichada y….

Stef le dio un bofetón en la cara

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA HABLAR DE LENA ASÍ DE NUEVO! JODER MIKE, CREIA QUE HABIAMOS SUPERADO ESTO HACE MESES. Lena nunca ha bebido demás estando con nuestro hijo, teniendo que cuidarlo, Lena nunca lo dejaría solo por la mañana y sin desayunar. Lena es su madre pero tú eres su padre joder Mike. Ahora menos que nunca voy a dejar a mi hijo aquí si vas a inculcarle palabras como esa para referirse a mi o a Lena. NO. ¡ARREGLA TU VIDA DE UNA VEZ MICHAEL!

Cuando salió del dormitorio de Mike fue al de Brandon, empaquetó su mochila con los juguetes ya que la ropa la tenía aquí y cogió una muda limpia para salir hoy. Lena recogió los platos y llevó a Brandon con Stef, salió de la habitación sin mirar a Stef y sin decir nada y fue a tranquilizar a los mellizos.

Veinte minutos después estaban fuera y los niños en sus sillines dentro del coche.

-¡Stef, Stef espera!-Lena la agarró del brazo y la obligó a mirarla a la cara. La besó, un beso de pasión y un beso de amor – Te quiero muchísimo, he escuchado toda la conversación que has tenido con Mike y te adoro por lo que has dicho ahí dentro pero también lo siento mucho porque Mike no debería haber hecho nada de esto. No puedes cerrarte ahora cariño, ahora tenemos que pasar tiempo con nuestros niños: vamos a la playa, pasemos un buen día y esta noche podemos hablar sobre esto, Jesús y Mariana dormirán juntos en la cama de Jesús.

-Lo intentaré Lena, pero hemos dejado a B con Mike borracho, podría haber pasado algo y Mike seguiría en la cama. Si le pasara algo Lena…

-Lo sé, lo sé amor, pero no ha pasado, ahora es momento de llevar a los niños a la playa y esta noche hablaremos de esto amor.

Condujeron en silencio hasta la playa, Lena desabrochó los asientos de los mellizos mientras Stef sacaba la sombrilla y la nevera del maletero. Stef había leído en los documentos de los mellizos que apenas habían salido de casa en sus cinco años, la casa de Ana no estaba muy lejos de la playa pero lo suficiente como para que nunca hubiese llevado a los niños así que no se sorprendieron cuando Jesús se soltó de la mano de Lena y salió corriendo al agua para dos segundos después correr a la arena asustado por el agua tan fría.

-Steffi, el agua está muy fría, mejor no entamos ¿vale?

-Jesús al principio está fría pero después te prometo que se calienta, aúna sí vamos a echarnos crema y tenemos que entrar los cinco juntos porque tu hermana y tú no sabéis nadar.

-¡Mama os puede enseñar Jesus, es la mejor nadando! Y mami me ha prometido que dentro de poco me va a enseñar a surfear

Los mellizos se mostraron entusiasmados con la idea de que Stef les enseñara a nadar así que tras echarse crema y darle una tabla a Brandon los cinco se sumergieron en el agua. Stef cogió a Jesús y Lena a Mariana mientras ambas vigilaban que Brandon no se fuera muy lejos.

-Vale Jesús, vamos allá –lo tumbó boca abajo en el agua, en posición de nadar y lo sujetó de la barriga para que no se hundiera – tienes que mover los brazos circularmente, primero uno y a continuación el otro, mira, como Brandon lo está haciendo. Bien, muy bien. No, no, la cabeza no la metas –pero Jesús ya se había sumergido en el agua para salir segundos más tarde sin poder respirar, tosiendo y escupiendo agua –Jesús, no vuelvas a meter la cabeza en el agua, no puedes respirar debajo de ella y tragas mucha agua, es peligroso.

-ESTÁ CHULO STEFFI! BRANDON, BRANDON! ¿TÚ SABES PIRAR DEBAJO DEL AGUA?

-No se puede _respirar_ debajo del agua Jesús, tienes que aguantar la respiración.

Mientras Stef enseñaba a Jesús, Mariana se acomodaba en los brazos de Lena: sus pequeñas piernas rodeaban la cintura de Lena y sus brazos el cuello de ésta aunque sus manitas jugaban con el pelo de Lena. Lena giraba sobre sí misma y mojaba el pelo de Mariana de vez en cuando para que no le diera un golpe de calor.

-¡STEF, remójale la cabeza a los niños que no les dé una insolación! Yo salgo a tomar el sol con Mariana.

Una hora después Stef salió del agua con un niño a cada lado y se sentaron en la toalla junto a la nevera y la bolsa de comida, Lena repartió sándwiches y botellas frías de agua, se sentó en el regazo de Stef a comer ensalada.

-Vale niños, quiero que los tres os tumbéis bajo la sombrilla para dormir la siesta. En una hora os despertamos, jugáis un rato y nos vamos, ¿vale?

-Pero mami, yo ya tengo seis años, ¡no tengo que dormir la siesta! ¡Soy mayor!

-Brandon, hoy necesitas dormir la siesta, llevas mucho tiempo levantado y has hecho mucho ejercicio en el agua, ya verás como cuando te tumbes te quedas durmiendo mi vida y si no quieres dormir, solo relájate y ponte música de mi Ipod, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, mami. –Cogió el Ipod de la bolsa de Lena –Me puedes poner la música clásica que toco con mi piano mami, así no se me olvidan.

Quince minutos después los niños estaban durmiendo y Stef estaba tumbada boca abajo en una toalla así que Lena cogió la crema solar, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el trasero de su novia y comenzó a masajearle los hombros con crema, Stef enseguida se relajó y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

-Oh, amor, ¿qué pasa? –Lena se tumbó junto a ella en la toalla y Stef se puso de costado de modo que pudiera mirar a Lena a los ojos -¿Qué te ocurre?

-Odio que beba, odio que no pase página, odio que yo le haya causado todo eso Lena. Me odio. No debería haber hecho nada con Mike pero no me puedo arrepentir porque tengo a Brandon pero ojalá nos hubiésemos conocido antes amor.

-Stef, no hagas eso, no te culpes porque tú no has hecho nada amor, solo elegiste ser quien eres en realidad, Mike es tu amigo, siempre lo será y sí, ha dicho cosas horribles pero está sufriendo, yo lo entiendo. –Ante la mirada de perplejidad de Stef, Lena sonrió –No entiendo que este bebiendo mientras está con Brandon pero si entiendo que no pase página cariño, si me dejaras yo tampoco lo haría. Y no nos podríamos haber conocido antes porque si Brandon no existe tú y yo no nos conocemos, amor.

No dijo nada, solo la besó, un besó lleno de amor y pasión, un beso con lágrimas. Lena apretó a Stef más contra su cuerpo y le pasó una pierna por encima de su cintura, profundizó el beso y cuando iba a meter la mano por su camiseta, cuando todo se estaba saliendo de contexto una pareja de jóvenes que paseaba por la orilla comenzó a hacer comentarios homófobos así que Stef se separó del abrazó y los miró acusadoramente, ellos se fueron sin volver a decir nada. Lena le susurró al oído un "más tarde amor, cuando no nos vea nadie, seguimos lo que hemos empezado".

Los niños se despertaron con mucha más energía y quería construir un castillo de arena así que todos se pudieron manos a la obra, Jesús y Brandon echaban la tierra en sus cubos, Mariana hacía los castillos y las madres los ayudaban a hacer la muralla y el río.

No era de extrañar que después de un día tan ajetreado al llegar a casa cenaran las sobras del día anterior y se fueran a la cama, exhaustos. Era la primera noche en la que Jesús y Mariana dormirían separados, cada uno en su propia cama.


	8. Pesadillas

Stef y Lena finalmente se habían quedado dormidas, desnudas, piel con piel, habían hecho el amor después de que Stef se desahogara con Lena, ésta la había reconfortado como solo ella sabía pero un grito fuerte, horrible, las despertó. Provenía de la habitación de Mariana así que Stef se levantó, se puso la bata encima y corrió a la habitación de la niña mientras Lena se ponía la camiseta de Stef y su ropa interior.

Mariana se retorcía en la cama, estaba enredada entre las sábanas y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, su mantita estaba en el suelo y no dejaba de gritar frases sin sentido. Stef se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la abrazó.

-Shh, pequeña, shhh, es solo un sueño –la niña no respondía a sus palabras, era como si estuviese sola así que Stef procedió a sacudirla. Lena llegó junto a ella y trató de despertarla con besos y abrazos -¡Mariana, mariana, somos nosotras, aquí estas bien! ¡Solo es una pesadilla Mariana!

Mariana se separó del abrazo de las madres con miedo, le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad y buscaba por toda la cama algo desesperadamente: buscaba su mantita así que Lena se la dio y la pequeña la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho y se calmó pero comenzó a murmurar "Jesus, Jesus"

-¿Quieres ver a Jesús? Está durmiendo pero podemos ir a su habitación para que veas que está bien.

La niña asintió y Stef la cogió en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio de Jesús, el niño estaba destapado y dormía plácidamente abrazado a un dinosaurio de peluche de los que Lena compró cuando fueron de compras. Lena lo arropó y le susurró a Mariana al oído: ves, él está bien. ¿Quieres dormir con nosotras?

-Sí.

Lena fue al cuarto de Mariana mientras Stef la llevaba al dormitorio de matrimonio. Cuando volvió con "La Bella y la Bestia" Stef tenía la cabeza de Mariana sobre su pecho y acariciaba su pelo con la mano, Lena se metió en la cama por su lado y se tumbó pegada a Mariana para que ésta pudiera ver los dibujos del cuento. La noche anterior la niña había elegido el cuento y le brillaban los ojos cada vez que Stef pasaba las páginas del libro.

-¿Quieres qué siga leyéndote el cuento Mari?

Mariana asintió y Lena siguió narrando la escena de la cena que Lumiere prepara para Bella y Bestia y antes de que llegara al final del libro, a la pelea de Gastón con Bestia, Mariana estaba dormida en el medio de la cama abrazada a la almohada y Stef también estaba dormida con el brazo derecho arropando a Mariana así que Lena dejó el libro en la mesita y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente estaría ella sola con los tres niños por primera vez porque Stef tenía que ir a trabajar a las 9.

Stef se despertó a las 7 para ir a correr cuando volvió comprobó que todos seguían dormidos, se duchó, se cambió en la habitación de la niña para no despertar a Lena y a Mariana y preparó el café para Lena y para ella. Poco después de las 8:30 Lena estaba en la cocina.

-Buenos días amor

-Buenos días cielo. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, estaba derrotada y más después de lo de Mariana. Espero que todo vaya bien hoy.

-Yo también amor, si tienes algún problema llámame y el miércoles empiezan las clases así que solo son dos días. Para cenar y bañarlos ya estaré yo aquí y para acostarlos. –Stef vaciló si preguntarle o no a Lena lo que le preocupaba pero decidió que lo mejor era hablar con su mujer -¿Crees que debo ir hoy a hablar con el juez para lo de las visitas? Ayer no hablamos mucho…-Stef la miró con miedo y confusión.

-Um….vete a trabajar, por favor despeja la mente porque las dos sabemos lo que pasa si no la despejas, ven a casa y cena con nosotros, con tu familia y esta noche cuando todos estén durmiendo lo hablamos. Mañana podemos llamar al juez.

-Vale, sí, me voy que llego tarde. Te llamo a la hora de comer para hablar con mis pequeñines ¿vale?

-Claro. Te quiero y ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré. Te quiero amor.

Brandon bajó corriendo las escaleras antes de que su madre se fuera a trabajar, le dio un beso y fue a la cocina.

-Mami, ¿podemos desayunar tortitas y bacon? Yo te ayudo.

Brandon y Lena prepararon el desayuno y pusieron la mesa. Para cuando lo tenían todo preparado escucho movimiento en el piso de arriba por lo que dejó a Brandon con un plato lleno de tortitas y bacon y un vaso de leche y fue a comprobar que los mellizos estaban bien.

Jesús no estaba en su cuarto así que fue a buscar a Mariana. La niña estaba sentada en la cama de matrimonio frotándose los ojos con una mano y abrazando su mantita con la otra, se la notaba cansada.

-Mariana, ¿quieres levantarte ya? Pareces cansada –la niña la miró, bostezando –si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo cielo.

Antes de que la niña pudiera decir nada Jesús salió del baño desnudo y con jabón por todo el cuerpo y el pelo, dos patitos de goma en las manos.

-¡HOLA LENA! BUM, MIRA LSO PATITOS ESTAN VOLANDO.

-Oh por dios Jesús, ¿qué haces?

Lena estaba muy sorprendida pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Claro Mariana se había despertado por el ruido de Jesús en el baño.

-Mariana vuelve a dormir, ¿Vale? Voy a hablar con tu hermano, te prometo que no hacemos ruido.

Cuando la niña volvió a acostarse Lena cerró la puerta y fue al baño, tras Jesús.

-¿Pero qué…?

El baño estaba hecho un desastre, había gomina de Brandon por todo el espejo, pasta de dientes y los juguetes que Brandon y Jesús usaban para la ducha estaban tirados en el suelo y el niño estaba sentado en el váter moviendo las piernas de arriba abajo sin parar.

-Jesús, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

-Me aburría en mi cuarto así que vine a lavarme los nientes pero me pasé con la pasta y luego quise ducharme porque sudé esta noche en la cama, abgí la banera y cuando iba a entar me ni cuena que se me habían olvidado los munecos , los cogí y me di una ducha, me eché jabón y esa cosa para el pelo de Brandon, me aburría así que puse en el espejo y dibujé, luego se me olvidó quitarme el jabón porque estaba jugando con los patitos.

-Vale, un momento.

Lena sacó el móvil y le echó fotos a los espejos, a Jesús y al baño en general. Luego envió un mensaje a Stef: _9:30 de la mañana y ni siquiera hemos desayunado._ _Se avecina un día movidito ¿no crees? –Lena_

-Vale Jesús, primero vamos a aclararte el jabón y a ponerte ropa limpia y vamos a desayunar pero ¿sabes lo que va después? –el niño negó con la cabeza- Después vamos a limpiar todo este desastre. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale.

-¿Mami? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Nada Brandon, Jesús estaba divirtiéndose, luego lo limpiaremos. ¿Has desayunado ya?

-Sí, Kevin me ha preguntado si puedo ir a jugar a su casa. ¿Puedo?

-¿Tengo que acercarte yo?

-Maaaami, Kevin vive aquí al lado, me has acompañado miles de veces, su mama ha dicho que viene a por mi en media hora.

-Es verdad, perdona. Sí puedes ir pero tienes que estar aquí para comer, ¿vale?

-Sí.

-Ponte los zapatos y dame un beso.

Lena terminó de duchar a Jesús y lo dejó para que se vistiese en su habitación cuando Mariana salió de la habitación de matrimonio.

-Buenos días princesa. ¿Tienes hambre?

Mariana asintió

-Bien, vamos, tu hermano y yo también tenemos que desayunar.

Bajó con los mellizos y Brandon la esperaba en la puerta con la madre de Kevin.

-Niños, ir a desayunar que ahora voy.

-Buenos días Maggie

-Buenos días Lena, veo que estas un poco ocupada hoy, ¿no?

-Sí, gracias por invitar a Brandon. Si quieres Kevin puede venir a comer y a jugar esta tarde con Brandon y los mellizos.

-¿De verdad? Gracias Lena, no sabes lo bien que nos vendría a Malcom y a mi.

-Te entiendo Maggie de verdad, Kevin es un niño buenísimo y seguro que Jesús tiene energía por los dos.

Las mujeres se despidieron y Lena fue a desayunar con Jesús y Mariana. Su móvil vibró:

 _¿Pero qué…? Jajajaja parece que tu día va a ser más divertido que el mío amor. ¿Lo has solucionado? Te quiero –Stef_

 _Jesús está limpio y relajado, estamos desayunando y Brandon se ha ido a jugar con Kevin. Del baño nos encargaremos más tarde. ¿Todo bien en el trabajo? –Lena_

-Lena, ¿leche?

-Toma cielo, ¿quieres algo más?

El niño había tomado 3 tortitas, bastante bacon y un zumo de naranja. Un niño de su edad estaría lleno con la segunda tortita y un poco de bacon pero Jesús no dejaba de mirar la tortita que había sobrado.

-Sí, ¿puedo?

-Claro cielo.

Después de desayunar Lena dejó a Mariana viendo "La Bella y la Bestia" en el salón y subió con Jesús a limpiar el baño.

-Vale Jesús súbete al taburete y empieza a limpiar el espejo. Después tenemos que fregar el suelo, ¿entendido?

" _Solo estamos patrullando, nada interesante. Te quiero –Stef"_

 _"Yo también te quiero –Lena"_

-Bien, ya está todo listo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Lena?

-Vamos a hacer la compra y a por vuestro material escolar. Después recogemos a Brandon y a su amigo Kevin.

En el supermercado del centro comercial Lena puso a Jesús en el carrito porque sabía que de los mellizos el que no se estaría quieto sería Jesús. Mariana se agarraba fuertemente a su mano, se escondía detrás de Lena cada vez que pasaban junto a alguien. . Lena les decía lo que tenían que comprar y así ellos podían jugar a los _detectives_ y encontrar la comida. Mientras estaban en la cola de la caja una mujer mayor los miró extrañada. Lena estaba acostumbrada a caras parecidas cada vez que salía con Stef o con Brandon, una mujer mulata, lesbiana y con un niño blanco. Sabía lo que esa señora pensaba. ¿Qué hace una mulata con dos niños latinos?

-Perdone, no quiero ser indiscreta pero….¿son estos sus hijos?

-Para no querer ser indiscreta has sido poco sutil. Te voy a contestar por no ser maleducada. No, no son mis hijos biológicos, son mis hijos de acogida. Los quiero tanto como quiero a mi hijo Brandon así que si me disculpa.

Pagaron la comida, la guardaron en el maletero y fueron a comprar el material escolar, ambos niños de la mano de Lena .

-Bien, tenemos que compraros la mochila, los estuches, bolígrafos, lápices y los libros de primero.

Jesús escogió una mochila de Spider-Man con el estuche a juego. Mariana se encaprichó de la mochila de la Bella y la Bestia, su nueva obsesión, y un estuche rosa. Cuando iban a recoger los libros pasaron junto a la sección de disfraces del centro comercial donde las princesas Disney ocupaban un escaparate entero. Mariana se acercó lentamente y se quedó mirando el vestido de Bella con ojos brillantes.

-¿Quieres el vestido de Bella Mariana?

La niña asintió enérgicamente y miró a Lena suplicante. Entraron en la tienda y Lena le compró el vestido a Mariana. Jesús no quiso ninguno pero se dedicó a corretear por toda la tienda, tocándolo todo.

-¿Quieres llevarte puesto el vestido Mariana?

-Sí

Lena entró con ella al probador, dejando a Jesús sentado en un banco junto al probador. Cambió a la niña de ropa y una vez llevaba puesto el vestido le echó una foto y se la mandó a Stef: _ya tenemos a nuestra princesa en casa, reina. Te quiero –Lena_

Lena, Jesús y Mariana vestida con su vestido de princesa fueron a por los libros del primer curso: matemáticas, lengua, ciencias e historia y geografía.

 _Qué guapa está, y tú eres la reina de la casa amor –Stef_

Una vez que hicieron todas las compras, recogieron a Kevin y Brandon y se fueron a comer a McDonalds. Lena no podía creer la suerte que tenía: desde que era joven había querido tener una familia numerosa y hasta que conoció a Stef su sueño le parecía imposible. Pero Stef ya tenía a Brandon cuando se conocieron y ahora el destino le había puesto a los mellizos en su vida y Lena sabía que estos niños eran la pieza perfecta en su familia: Brandon tenía un compañero de juegos, una hermana a la que proteger y ellas por fin tenían una niña a la que mimar. No le importaba que ahora fueran cinco, que Jesús casi seguro que podía ser hiperactivo o que Mariana no hablara; no le importaba porque sabía que Stef y ella podían con eso, que su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte para eso.

Llegaron a casa y los niños salieron corriendo al jardín mientras que Mariana se sentaba en el sofá, con cuidado de no arrugar su nuevo vestido y abría el libro de "La sirenita"; Mariana no sabía leer todavía pero los dibujos le fascinaban.

-Mari, voy a hacer la cena, ¿te apetece ayudarme?

La niña asintió enérgicamente y fue con Lena a la cocina, quién la sentó en la encimera y colocó el bol con el relleno de la lasaña a su lado mientras que Lena amasaba las bases de la lasaña y rallaba el queso. Mariana miraba a su madre de acogida sonriendo y Lena se preguntaba qué pasaría por esa bonita cabeza.

-¿Todo bien Mari?

-Sí

-Bien, ahora que has terminado lo echamos a la sartén. Mientras yo preparó el relleno ¿por qué no coges el chocolate, la vainilla y la mantequilla que ahí encima de la mesa para preparar brownies?

Mariana hizo lo que le pidió y Lena le pasó un delantal para que no se manchara el vestido. Una vez hubo terminado con el relleno, Lena sentó a Mariana encima de la mesa y le explicó los pasos para preparar la receta:

-Bien primero vamos a fundir el chocolate –la niña asintió- y mientras cortamos mantequilla –las dos cortaron la mantequilla en pequeños trozos y antes de que el chocolate se derritiera del todo Mariana vertió la mantequilla para que ésta se fundiera también –Ahora en este bol tenemos que echar los huevos –Mariana rompió los huevos – y el azúcar –Lena echó el azúcar –y batir bien. Ahora ¿qué tal si echas el contenido de este bol en el del chocolate y la mantequilla? Bien, así –Lena la besó en la cabeza y Mariana sonrió –Ahora echamos un poco de harina, de canela y de vainilla –Mariana echó todo lo que Lena le dijo y antes de que su madre de acogida pudiera batir el contenido, Mariana le cogió una de las varillas y, juntas, empezaron a batir. –Muy bien Mariana, has sido la mejor ayudante. –Lena colocó los brownies debajo de la lasaña, a la cual le quedaban unos quince minutos y se lavó las manos.

La psicóloga les había dicho que las madres debían pasar tiempo a solas con Mariana para que la niña comprendiera que podía confiar en ellas.

-Mari, ¿quieres que sigamos leyendo "La Sirenita" mientras se hace la cena?

-Sí, porfa

Lena programó la alarma para quince minutos y comprobó que Jesús, Brandon y Kevin estaban bien: los tres estaban jugando al escondite y riendo, felices. Lena volvió al salón y se sentó con Mariana a seguir leyéndole el cuento. Cuando terminó, 10 minutos después, supo que la niña tenía muchas preguntas sobre el libro pero tenía miedo de hacerlas.

-Mariana, ¿lo has pasado bien conmigo? –la pequeña asintió sonriendo – quiero que sepas que yo también, me ha encantado pasar tiempo contigo y verte sonreír. Quiero que sepas que me encanta escuchar tu voz y tu risa. Mañana viene Bill para informarnos sobre vuestra situación, porque queremos que os quedéis aquí mucho, mucho tiempo.

La alarma del móvil de Lena sonó y ella sacó la lasaña y programó otros 15 minutos para sacar el postre.

-¡Niños, venid a lavaros las manos y Brandon, te toca poner la mesa!

Una vez estaban todos en la mesa, Stef entró por la puerta de atrás.

-Hola

-Hola, qué bien, lasaña, qué rica.

Se acercó a Lena y la besó en los labios, le dijo "te he echado de menos" al oído y besó a cada uno de los niños en la cabeza –Voy a cambiarme y bajo, empezad sin mi.

Tardó cinco minutos en bajar de nuevo. Una vez que empezaron a cenar los niños le preguntaron por su día en el trabajo y Brandon le contó su tarde con Kevin. Jesús le pidió que le contara su día en el trabajo y tanto él como los otros dos niños la miraron con ojos muy abiertos, escuchando entretenidos, como Stef les relataba la persecución a un hombre que se había saltado el límite de velocidad. Hacia las 8 la madre de Kevin vino a recogerlo y Lena duchó a los niños mientras Stef duchaba a Mariana.

Llegó la hora de que las madres se acostaran, este era justo el momento del día en el que podían hablar, conectar.

-Cariño, mañana viene Bill para que hablemos sobre la situación de los mellizos; le he dicho que todavía no sabemos si los vamos a adoptar, que lo más posible es que sí pero que necesitamos más tiempo –Lena apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Stef – y ha dicho que tiene que decirnos algo importante.

-Vale, es a las 11 ¿verdad?

-Sí

-Iré a trabajar un par de horas y a las 11 estaré aquí, seguro que no es nada grave lo que nos tenga que decir o eso espero.

-Y yo

-Y ahora, ¿qué tal tu día?

Lena le contó cómo había ido todo y Stef no pudo dejar de reir ante cada ocurrencia de Jesús o de sentirse aliviada de que Mariana hubiese podido pasar tanto tiempo con Lena sin Jesús. Su familia se mostraba cada día más interesante y así, abrazada a Lena, supo que todo empezaría a cambiar en unos días.


	9. Primer día de colegio

Por fin era Miércoles y el primer día de clase de Brandon y los mellizos en Anchor Beach. Despertaron a los niños a las 7, los vistieron y desayunaron juntos. Lena presidía la mesa, Stef estaba sentada a su lado, Jesús a su izquierda y Mariana junto a Lena. Brandon al otro lado de Mariana y frente a Jesús.

-¿Estáis nerviosos, pequeños?

-Nooo, pero quiero ver a mis amigos e ir a la fiesta mañana porque vamos a bailar y a jugar a juegos divertidos y así les puedo demostrar a mis amigos que tengo hermanos.

-Y yo quiero conocer a muchos niños y jugar a deportes con ellos. Brandon me ha dicho que primero es fácil y las profes son guais.

Mariana sólo les sonrió. La pequeña había estado muy insegura desde la visita de Bill el día anterior. EL asistente social les dijo a Stef y Lena que Ana, la madre de los mellizos, había salido de prisión hace un mes y que quería ver a sus hijos y tener visitas de dos horas dos veces a la semana.

 _" –Pero…nos dijiste que los mellizos podían ser adoptados. ¿Ahora qué? Tenemos que dejar que esa mujer se acerque a ellos otra vez, ¿dejarla que se los lleve para volver a abandonarlos?_

 _-Sé que esto es difícil pero tenéis que entender que queremos darle a la madre una segunda oportunidad y esto significa que tenemos que dejarla ver a los niños._

 _-Vale, pero con una condición._

 _-¿Qúe?_

 _-Lena o yo tenemos que estar en cada reunión, no voy a dejar que los deje tirados si decide no presentarse o decide que ese día prefiere drogarse a ver a sus hijos._

 _-Vale, pero si va a las visitas y quiere estar a solas con ellos entonces teneis que respetar su decisión. Habrá un guardia con ellos todo el tiempo._

 _-Hecho._

 _-De acuerdo, la primera visita será el lunes, así teneis tiempo para decírselo a los niños y recordad…esto no significa que ella se los vaya a quedar o que vosotras no los podáis adoptar._

 _Por lo que las madres decidieron que hablarían con los niños el jueves y harían todo lo posible para animarlos el fin de semana."_

*APARCAMIENTO DE ANCHOR BEACH*

Stef y Lena sacaron a los niños del coche. Lena cogió la mano de Mariana, Stef la de Jesús y Brandon la de cada uno de los mellizos. Primero dejarían a Brandon en su clase de 3º y después acompañarían a los mellizos a su clase para presentarle a su nueva profesora. Nada más ver a sus mejores amigos Brandon salió corriendo hacia ellos y su nueva profesora que saludo a Lena y a Stef.

-Adiós mamis.

-Adiós Brandon.

Los mellizos lo despidieron con la mano y nerviosos siguieron a sus madres de acogida hasta su nueva clase. Al llegar Lena se agachó para estar a su altura mientras que Stef les agarraba la mano. La profesora esperaba en la puerta para saludarlos.

-Bien chicos, sé que estáis nerviosos y lo entiendo, yo también estaba muy nerviosa en mi primer día porque no sabía cómo hacer amigos y ¿sabéis lo que hice? Me senté junto a una niña que se llamaba Jenna y aún seguimos siendo amigas así que, buscad un sitio libre y haced amigos. –Lena los abrazó- Os quiero mucho peques.

-Y nosotros a ti Lena.

Stef los besó a ambos en la frente y los vieron entrar en clase, ambas sonriendo al ver como los niños seguían el consejo de Lena y se sentaban en las dos sillas vacias junto a otros niños.

-Hola, me llamo Rick, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Jesús.

-¡Ala! ¡Que chula es tu mochila!

Los niños enseguida comenzaron a hablar sobre juguetes y películas. Mientras Mariana conocía a su compañera de pupitre:

-Hola, me llamo Lexi, ¿y tu?

-Me llamo Mariana.

-Me gusta mucho tu vestido, Bella es mi princesa favorita.

Mariana le sonrió pero no le volvió a hablar.

-Buenos días a todos, soy la señorita Simons, voy a ser vuestra profesora este curso. En primero vamos a aprender matemáticas, lengua, ciencias y educación física. Aprenderemos a sumar, restar, mejoraremos nuestra lectura, nuestra escritura, colorearemos, contaremos historias y haremos ejercicio. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, Señorita Simoms –dijeron todos los niños a la vez.

-Ahora, tenéis que conocer las normas: si necesitáis algo levantad la mano y esperad vuestro turno para hablar; no os podéis levantar a menos que os de permiso y si os portais mal iréis al despacho de la directora o la subdirectora. Hablando de ellas, están aquí. Karina es la directora y Lena la subdirectora.

La sonrisa de mariana creció al ver a su madre de acogida y Lena les guiñó el ojo tanto a ella como a Jesús.

-Hola chicos, soy Lena Adams, podéis venir a mi despacho siempre que tengáis un problema, me encantara hablar con vosotros y me veréis mucho a la hora de la comida porque me encanta hablar con vosotros en nuestro tiempo libre.

El día pasó y los mellizos adoraban las clases. Mariana se comportó adecuadamente, solo levanto la mano una vez porque tenía que ir al baño y habló un poco más con Lexi. Jesús estuvo impaciente todo el tiempo, se levantó sin permiso dos veces y preguntó cosas sin que fuera su turno pero a ambos les gustó colorear y contar historias.

A la hora de la comida Lena se acercó a su mesa para hablar con ellos:

-Hola chicos, ¿estáis teniendo un buen día?

-¡Lena, Lena! Me encanta el colegio, he conocido a tres chicos muy majos y he jugado con ellos y hemos coloreado pero mañana tenemos que hacer matemáticas y leer pero no se hacer nada de eso.

-Yo tampoco

-Oh, chicos, no os preocupéis, para eso es para lo que está el colegio, para aprender cosas. La profesora os ayudará si tenéis dificultades y Stef y yo os ayudaremos a mejorar vuestra lectura ¿vale?

Los dos niños sonrieron y continuaron con su comida, Brandon comió con ellos y los tres jugaron un rato antes de entrar en clase de nuevo. El resto del día siguió del mismo modo y al final del día Stef esperaba en el aparcamiento para recoger a su familia, era una tradición que empezó el primer año de colegio de Brandon.

-¿Sabéis lo que vamos a hacer hoy?

Brandon sabía la respuesta

-¡VAMOS AL PARQUE A JUGAR Y COMER HELADO!

-Exactamente hijo y vamos a hacer fotos también.

Así que la familia al completo fueron al parque donde jugaron al futbol y se echaron fotos tumbados en la hierba: los cinco juntos o solo lo tres niños; las madres con los mellizos en los columpios o los tres niños jugando con la pelota. Luego tomaron un helado y las madres se sorprendieron al descubrir lo mucho que Mariana estaba hablando.

-He conocido a una chica en el cole, se llama Lexi y le gustó mi vestido. Y a mí me gustó su dibujo. Creo que vamos a ser amigas –Mariana se estaba poniendo perdida con el helado pero a las madres no les importó porque Mariana se estaba abriendo y no dejaba de hablar. –Me gusta el colegio

-A mi solo me gusta colorear y jugar pero lo de las mates no me gusta.

-Cuando seais mayores como yo podréis ir a actividades después del cole, yo voy a piano pero también hay deporte, teatro o baile.

Echaron fotos mientras los niños comían helado antes de ir a casa. Una vez que todos estaban listos para dormir las madres llevaron a Mariana a la habitación de Jesus.

-Pequeños, tenemos que hablar con vosotros sobre algo. Bill vino ayer para decirnos que vuestra madre quiere visitas supervisadas dos veces a la semana.

-¿Nos vamos con ella otra vez?

-No lo sabemos seguro, ella lo está intentando pero hasta que los de asuntos sociales decidan si está bien o no para que vayáis con ella, estaréis con nosotros, ¿vale?

Jesús parecía enfadado y Mariana sonriente.

-No quiero verla, no quiero ir con ella otra vez porque nos va a volver a dejar o sus novios em pegaran. Estoy bien aquí, con vosotras.

-Pero Jesús, es mamá, la queremos. Yo quiero verla pero os quiero mucho a vosotras y no quiero dejar de vivir aquí.

-Escuchar pequeños, vamos a asegurarnos que ella está bien, solo queremos que seais felices y por eso nos aseguraremos que ella os hará felices. Si no lo consigue entonces viviréis con nosotros siempre, ¿vale?

-Sí

-Vale

Le desearon buenas noches a Jesus y fueron a meter a Mariana en su cama, la arroparon y se aseguraron de que estaba dormida antes de salir de allí. Ambos niños parecían felices de volver a ver a su madre así que las madres le darían a Ana una oportunidad. Luego fueron a arropar a Brandon.

-¿Jesús y Mariana no van a ser siempre mis hermanos mamis?

-Todavía no lo sabemos pero nosotras queremos que se queden pero su mama los quiere recuperar y tenemos que darle una oportunidad, ¿vale, pequeño?

-Vale, pero yo también los quiero y quiero que se queden.

Ambas mujeres sabían que tenían un largo camino por delante pero tenían esperanza y sentía que esos niños estaban hechos para ellas, para quedarse con ellas para siempre.

El dia de la visita supervisada llegó. Brandon se quedó en casa de Frank mientras Stef y Lena acompañaban a los niños a ver a su madre. Los guardias los sentaron en una mesa grande y diez minutos tarde apareció Ana; cuando vio a los mellizos comenzó a llorar y los abrazó, Mariana sonreía y la abrazaba fuerte pero Jesus se separó rápidamente de ella porque ya no confiaba en su madre pero hacía esto por Mariana. Cuando terminó de abrazar a sus hijos saludó a Stef y Lena.

-Hola, soy Ana Gutierrez

-Stef Foster

-Lena Adams

Después de los saludos hubo un silencio incomodo que Mariana rompió unos minutos más tarde al preguntarle a su madre todo lo que había querido decirle hace mucho tiempo: ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿No pensabas volver a por nosotros? ¿Tienes novios malos todavía? ¿Todavia nos quieres? Y Ana solo respondió a una de ellas: por supuesto que os quiero Mariana.

Las madres de acogida dejaron a los niños solos con su madre biológica donde jugaron a un juego de mesa, a las cartas, colorearon y charlaron. Stef fue a por café cuando se encontró con uno de los guardias y con Bill hablando sobre algo importante así que decidió preguntar que pasaba.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué pasa?

Bill parecía nervioso –Nada, solo hablábamos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro.

-Y una mierda Bill, ¿esto es sobre los mellizos o Ana, a que si?

-Si….sobre Ana.

-¿Qué problema hay?

-Fue a rehabilitación como sabes y se ha mantenido sobria desde que salió pero creo que podría recaer en las drogas de nuevo.

-¿Qué razones tienes para creer eso?

-Su familia no la quiere ver, no quiere que viva con ellos así que vive en un barrio de mala muerte, con mala gente y malos novios.

-¿Y aun así la dejais que vea a mis hijos?

-Todavía no son tus hijos Stef y está sobria de momento ¿Vale? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-No lo sé , solo quiero que los niños sean felices y se que esa mujer no los va a hacer felices. ¿Sabes que hemos puesto a Jesus en tratamiento porque nació con TDH pero nadie se dio cuenta? Y Mariana por fin está hablando más, todavía es timida pero ha hecho grandes progresos y solo llevan con nosotros tres semanas. Eso tiene que significar algo Bill.

-Yo también creo que deben quedarse con tu familia Stef pero tenemos que darle una oportunidad a Ana.

-Vale

El encuentro de dos horas terminó y Lena se fue con los niños al coche mientras Stef se quedaba atrás para hablar con Ana.

-Solo quería decirte que queiro ver tu bonita cara sobria aquí en dos días, quiero que te tomes esto en serio. Esos niños a los que diste a luz, son ángeles, son increíbles y tienen una unión increíble también. Jesús haría lo que fuera por proteger a Mariana y Mariana haría cualquier cosa por no meterlo a él en problemas. Han vivido golpeados, amenazados, maltratados y asustados hasta que llegaron a mi casa, conmigo y mi pareja. Solo espero que tomes la decisión correcta.

-Creeme Stefanie, que lo intento porque los quiero mas que a nada.

-Sí, pero te conozco y se que quieres más a las drogas que a tus hijos. Tenias 15 años cuando los tuviste, no los querías. Adiós, te veré en dos días sobria.

El día terminó con tres niños felices acurrucados en el sofá con las madres viendo Robin Hood y dos mujeres no tan felices hasta que no supieran que pasaría con esos mellizos.

En sus corazones, Jesús y Mariana serían siempre sus hijos.


	10. Siempre

AN: Siento haber tardado tanto epro tengo asuntillos familiares que me tienen muy ocupada. Espero que os guste, os queiro mucho y por favor comentad :)

Ya etsaban en la tercera semana de visitas supervisadas con Ana que ha estado en todas ellas pero en las dos últimas parecía no estar muy sobria y a los 20 minutos se fue. Jesús todavía estaba enfadado con ella y no quería seguir yendo a las visitas. Solo llevaban un par de meses con ellas y él ya había empezado a llamarlas mama y mami y diciendo que tenía un hermano mayor que se llama Brandon y que toca muy bien el piano. Mariana era un caso aparte, quería más y más visitas para ver a su madre y dejó de hablar otra vez, actuando como la primera vez que la vieron. Y Stef estaba preocupada porque sabía que Ana los volvería a abandonar y entonces Mariana estaría devastada. Hoy era el día de otra visita y ya llevaban esperando 30 minutos sin que Ana diera señales de vida.

Una de las secretarias llamo a Stef y ésta se reunió con Bill.

-Stef, Ana ha llamado y nos ha dicho que no vendrá nunca más a ninguna otra visita. Al parecer la policía la ha vuelto a arrestar y no saldrá de rehabilitación en unos años. Nos ha dicho que los mellizos están mejor con vosotras y que no quiere esa responsabilidad. Ha renunciado a sus derechos sobre los niños.

-Vale, gracias por informar pero ¿me puedes explicar cómo les digo a esos niños que su madre no los quiere y que los ha vuelto a abandonar?

-Lo siento mucho Stef pero estoy seguro de que esos niños estarán a salvo con vosotras. Necesitare hace visitas periódicas una vez cada dos meses por un año entero y después podréis adoptarlos. ¿Vale?

-Perfecto, estaremos en contacto, ¿vale?

-Si, adiós Bill

-Adiós Stef

Stef inform a Lena sobre las noticias y las dos suspiraron, sin querer darles la noticia a los niños:

-Eh chicos, tenemos que deciros una cosa –Lena cogió a Mariana y la sentó en su regazo y Stef hizo lo mismo con Jesus y besó su cabecita.

-A ver. He ido a preguntar porque vuestra madre no estaba aquí y me han dicho que no iba a venir nunca más –Stef los miró a los ojos para observar su reacción: la cara de Jesus al principio mostró tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero después expresaron enfado y cruzó los brazos, enfadado. Mariana experimentaba una mezcla de emociones: primero confusión como si tratara de procesar todo lo que le habían dicho y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que no iba a ver a su madre biológica de nuevo lloró en brazos de Lena –Shh, estás bien con nosotras y nsootras te vamos a querer tantísimo que serás muy, muy feliz.

-NOOOO, NOOOO, ¡YO QUIERO A MI MAMI!

Mariana se zafó del abrazo de Lena y se fue a la calle. Stef dejó a Jesús con Lena y fue tra ella pero cuando no la encontró cerca comenzó a preocuparse y le entró el pánico. Siguió corriendo hasta que vio a una anciana que iba a cruzar la calle.

-Perdone, ¿ha visto a una niña pequeña, latina, de ojos y pelo marrones, con un vestido azul y sandalias? Es bajita y delgada, no creo que haya llegado muy lejos.

-Sí, tiene el pelo largo, ¿verdad?-Stef asintió esperanzada de poder encontrar a su hija-la vi irse hacia el parque, estaba llorando y fatigada. Buena suerte encontrándola.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

Se fue al parque y empezó a llamar a Mariana pero no obtuvo respuesta, siguió llamándola y buscándola en cada rincón del parque: no estaba en lso columpios, ni en el tobogán pero la encontró debajo de un árbol. La abrazó y la niña la agarró bien fuerte.

-Mariana, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, nunca, ¿me has entendido? –asintió y siguió llorando en brazos de Stef quien le acarició la espalda intentando calmarla y cuando Mariana dejó de llorar la sentó en su regazo. Informó a Lena de que la había encontrado y que se veían en casa –Mirame pequeña, mirame.

Mariana miraba hacia abajo, no queriendo mirar a su madre de acogida a los ojos pero Stef le levantó la cabeza y la hizo mirarla a los ojos porque así todo lo quedaría más claro.

-Sé que estás triste porque no verás a tu mamá nunca más y porque os volvió a dejar solos –los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas-sé que estás enfadada porque os prometió que no lo volvería a hacer y que se quedaría con vosotros para siempre esta vez –Mariana lloró más –Y sé que tienes miedo porque no sabes que va a pasar ahora, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-Y también sé que todavía no nos consideras a Lena y a mi tus madres pero nosotras somos las que te vamos a dar la permanencia que necesitas y la familia que tanto tu como tu hermano necesitais. Y no vamos a rendirnos, incluso si nunca hablas con nosotras, no hay presión, ¿vale?

-Vale- volvió a susurrar Mariana.

Le cogió la mano a Stef y ambas fueron andando hasta casa. Una vez allí Jesus y Brandon la abrazaron y se fueron con Stef a bañarse para que Lena pudiera hablar con Mariana. La pequeña le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, abrazándola fuerte: Princesa, nos has asustado mucho a mami y a mi, estábamos muy preocupadas. Sé que tienes miedo porque no tienes a tu madre pero te prometo que con nosotros estás a salvo. Nos tienes a mamá y a mi, a Jesús y Brandon que jugaran siempre contigo; mamá siempre te columpiará y yo siempre te tendré como mi ayudante de cocina. Eso te hace feliz, ¿Verdad?

Mariana asintió y lloró silenciosamente en el hombro de Lena.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

-Gracias por quedarte con Jesús también papá, está deseando ver un partido de los Padres contigo, ¿te parece bien?

-Suena fantástico hija, ¿y Mariana?

-Mariana tiene una cita con la psicóloga hoy porque estamos intentando ayudarla a hablar y dejar de ser timida. Ha hecho avances pero necesita más.

-Vale Stef, ¿los recogéis en dos horas?

-Sí, gracias papá.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Ana renunció a sus derechos. Jesús tenía muchas dificultades y siempre estaba corriendo, saltando o botando en la cama antes de acostarse, lo que volvía loca a Lena y en el colegio siempre estaba distraído: nunca se quedaba quieto en su silla o en su sitio de la alfombra donde jugaban, se levantaba sin permiso y ha tenido ya dos peleas con niños de su clase pero hace poco que el terapeuta le había mandado medicación para ir controlando su TDH. Mariana es la niña más dulce que jamás han conocido, ayuda a Lena a cocinar galletas y pasta, también le gusta jugar con el maquillaje de Lena e ir al parque con Stef. Su vestido de Bella iba con ella a todas partes, lo ha llevado al colegio desde que sus madres se lo compraron meses atrás hasta hoy: un niño la ha empujado y al caerse el vestido se ha desgarrado pero su amiga, lexi Rivera (ahora mejor amiga) la ayudó a levantarse y juntas fueron al despacho de Lena donde se cambió de ropa y después se fue a jugar con su nueva mejor amiga. En estos meses ha dicho algunas frases más: quiero esto o esto, beunos días, buenas noches, hola, adiós, no te vayas por favor, no me dejes sola por favor y poco más por eso iban añ psicólogo hoy.

-Buenos días Mariana, ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-bien, muy contenta

-¿Sí? ¿Y porque?

-Porque tengo una nueva major amiga y hemos jugado en el patio del colegio y me ha contado historias graciosas sobre sus primos.

Las tres mujeres miraron a Mariana con los ojos muy abiertos: la niña nunca había hablado tanto. Ahora sabía hablar mejor en inglés pero nunca había hablado abiertamente con nadie sobre nada.

-Wow, veo que no llevas tu vestido de Bella, ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Te has aburrido de él? –Las madres no podían hablar en las sesiones, solo estaban presentes para que Mariana se sintiera segura pero para nada mas aunque estaban desesperadas por abrazar y besar a su hija.

-No –Mariana puso cara triste- me caí al suelo y se rompió así que mi amiga Lexi me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos al despacho de mami que me dio el vestido tan bonito que llevo hoy.

Lena soltó un gritito de sorpresa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Jesús ya les había llamado Mama y mami hace semanas pero Mariana las solía llamar Stef y Lena, esta era la primera vez que la llamaba mami.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿dónde están hoy tus hermanos?

-En casa del papá de mama, mi hermano quería ver un partido de los Padres.

Stef sonrió cuando Mariana la llamó mama, por fin, después de tanto tiempo esperando. La terapeuta estaba sorprendida pero tenia una idea del porque del cambio de Mariana. Las madres le habían contado como le habían mostrado todo su amor y cariño a la nña, teniendo tardes y mañanas especiales con ella: El DIA DE MARIANA lo llamaban y como Brandon la había abrazdo y jugado con ella en varias ocasiones asegurándole que era su hermana pequeña y siempre lo sería. Le hizo más preguntas hasta que fue la hora.

-Vale Mari, creo que nos veremos en un mes y será nuestra ultima consulta pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de los cambios que has hecho. Sigue así, yo sabía que eras lista y podías hablar y finalmente te has dado cuenta de que eres parte de esa familia pequeña.

Mariana le enseñço una pequeña sonrisa y Stef espero fuera con ella mientras Amanda hablaba con Lena: creo que este mes ha sido importante para ella, teniendo momentos especiales con vosotras, dándole cariño y teniendo amigos en el colegio le han hecho sentirse más segura y confiada y sabiendo por Brandon y Jesús que vuestra familia es permanente la ha cambiado. Y Lexi, tener una amiga como ella ha sido de gran ayuda también. Seguir haciendo lo que estáis haciendo pero os aviso que a partir de ahora vais a tener más problemas con ella porque no va a dejar de hablar y va a estar tan a gusto que se meterá en problemas así que no dudéis en disciplinarla.

-Vale, gracias Amanda, has sido la mejor ayuda que Mariana y Jesús podrían tener, te mereces el mundo entero.

-Es mi trabajo Lena, no te preocupes.

Fueron a casa de Frank para recoger a los niños. Jesús estaba en el regazo de Frank viendo el baseball con los ojos bien abiertos vistiendo una sudadera de los Padres. Brandon estaba en el suelo tocando el piano con los cascos puestos para que así solo él pudiera escuchar la música. Mariana corrió hasta Frank y le dio un beso sentándose al lado de Jesús en el regazo de su abuelo.

-Hola señorita, estamso contentas hoy ¿no?

-Sí abuelo, estoy muy feliz, he tenido un buen día en el colegio, mis mamis me han regalado un nuevo juguete y Mandy me ha dicho que está muy orgullosa de mi. ¿Tú estás orgulloso de mi?

Frank se había quedado también sin palabras porque en los tres meses que conocía a los mellizos nunca había escuchado hablar a Mariana pero estaba, de hecho, orgulloso de ella así que se lo dijo y ella se puso más contenta pero enseguida se cansó del partido y se fue con Brandon y Lena a jugar al jardín mientras Stef y Jesús se quedaban con Frank. Media hora después ya estaban en el coche y de camino a recoger a los abuelos´: Dana, Stuart y Sharon llegaban hoy para conocer a los mellizos por primera vez incluso si ya habían hablado por FaceTime querían abrazar a sus nietos.

Brandon vio a sus abuelos primero y corrió hacia ellos, abrazando a Sharon primero y después Stuart agarró fuerte su mano para que no corriera por el aeropuerto otra vez. Cuando los abuelos llegaron con los demás, Mariana se escondía detrás de Lena y Jesús detrás de Stef aunque asomando la cabeza, ellos ya habían visto a los abuelos por video llamada y habían hablado con ellos pero siempre eran tímidos con los extraños. Dana se puso a la altura de Mariana y Stuart a la de Jesús para poder mirarlos a los ojos.

-Hola Mari, ¿por qué eres tan tímida? Si me conoces, sabes quién soy, hemos hablado por teléfono, ¿te acuerdas? –Dana extendió la mano y la puso sobre la pequeñita de Mariana y la besó –Tenemos una cita en unos días para ir a un spa y pintarnos las uñas, ¿estás emocionada? Yo no puedo esperar más.

Mariana enseguida sonrió y abrazó a Dana porque le trasmitió muchísima confianza viendo lo parecidas que eran, se abrazó a su cuello y la apretó fuerte. No quería soltara desde ese momento. Stuart también habló con Jesús:

-Hola chico, soy Stuart, ¿te acuerdas de mi, verdad? –Jesús asintió -¿Recuerdas que te dije que te traería una pelota?

-¡Sí! Pero no veo ninguna pelota. ¿Dónde está la pelota? –Stuart le dio la pelota que había estado guardando bajo su espalda todo el tiempo- ¡UNA PELOTA! ¡BRANDON, MIRA, UNA PELOTA!

Brandon y Jesús jugaron con la pelota todo el trayecto en el coche meintras Dana y Mariana charlaban sin parar, Mariana le decía lo emocionada que estaba de pasar un día en el spa con ella y con su mami.

-Vale pequeñajos, quiero que vayáis al baño, estaré con Mariana en diez minutos y mami estará con vosotros en diez minutos también mientras vuestros abuelos preparan la cena, ¿os parece bien?

-Por supuesto Stefanie, estaremos aquí mismo, esperándoos.

Después de bañar a los niños y de cenar con los abuelos estaba claro que los mellizos los adoraban pero todos estaban muy cansados tras los eventos del día así que los llevaron a dormir. En el momento en el que la cabeza de Brandon tocó la almohada se quedó frito así que le besaron en la frente y le susurraron un buenas noches. Jesús todavía estaba nervioso pero tras un cuento corto y varias caricias también se quedó durmiendo profundamente y Mariana las esperaba porque quería decirles algo que consideraba importante antes de irse a dormir.

-Quiero deciros que estoy muy contenta de estar con vosotras, que os quiero mucho y que nunca quiero dejaros. ¿Siempre?

-Siempre.


	11. Feliz cumpleaños, Jesus y Mariana

Jesus y Mariana han estado en casa de los Fosters desde hace año y medio y las cosas habían cambiado completamente. Stef y Lena descubrieron que Mariana es la niña más habladora del mundo y también tenía mucho carácter. Todo tenía que salir como ella quisiera y si no pasaba así le daba una rabieta y por su puesto sus madres de acogida la castigarían. A Jesús lo trataron de su hiperactividad con pastillas y ahora tenía menos energía que antes, además para que estuviera cansado por la tarde-noche y pudiera dormir lo apuntaron a futbol y beisbol (esto último gracias a su abuelo Frank, su nueva persona favorita). Pero la familia estaba mucho más feliz desde que los mellizos estaban en su vida.

Hoy era un día muy muy especial porque lso niños cumplían 7 años **(NOTA DE AUTOR: ellos habían llegado con los Fosters con 5 años casi 6 pro lo que ahora cumplen 7)** y los abuelos, Mike, Lexi y sus padres y algunos de los amigos de Jesús iban a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de los mellizos esa tarde. En este momento era por la mañana y las madres estaban en la habitación de Mariana. Lena seguía a Stef hasta la cama de Mariana donde Stef empezó a saltar y gritar mientras Lena le hacía cosquillas y la llenaba de besos.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PEQUEÑA!

Ambas madres la abrazaron y Mariana las recompenso con una sonrisa.

-Gracias mamis.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros a despertar a tu hermano? Después tu madre va a preparar sus tortitas de cumpleaños y nosotros tres despertaremos a Brandon, ¿vale?

-Vale

Así que las tres se dirigieron a la puerta de Jesús y todas saltaron a su cama, esta vez Stef y Mariana le hicieron cosquillas mientras Lena botaba en la cama. Pronto Jesús estaba despierto y saltando en la cama también, a estas horas de la mañana todavía no se había tomado ninguna pastilla por lo que contaba con muchísima energía.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JESÚS!-gritaron las madres

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANO!-gritó Mariana al mismo tiempo.

Jesús las abrazó y luego Stef bajó a preparar las tortitas mientras Lena y los niños despertaban a Brandon. Cuando bajaron los cuatro a la cocina Stef tenía dos platos con siete tortitas en cada uno y una vela encima y otros tres platos con tortitas para Lena, Brandon y ella. Les cantaron el cumpleñaos feliz y los mellizos soplaron las velas.

-Siiii! ¡Mis bebes tienen siete años! ¡Sois muy grandes!

Brandon dijo: ¡Yo soy más mayor mama! ¡Tengo ocho años!

-Lo sé pero tus hermanos se están haciendo más grandes día tras día.

Mariana les dijo a las madres algo que llevaba preguntando muchos meses: Nos podríais dar una hermana que podría compartir una habitación conmigo y que sea más pequeña que yo o un bebe por lo que tendrías más bebes a los que cuidar y yo tendría a alguien con quien jugar.

-Respira Mariana, y ya hemos hablado de esto, no vamos a acoger por ahora, ¿vale?

-Y tener un bebe. Mami se puede quedar embarazada…

-Mariana, hemos dicho que no, por ahora.

-¡UN PERRO! –gritó Jesús- ¡PODEMOS TENER UN PERRO!

Ambas madres rieron ante la idea de todo lo que un pedro destrozaría en su casa estando junto a Jesús.

-Comed y dejadlo ya, ¿vale?

Pasaron el día en la playa, nadando y construyendo castillos de arena, comieron perritos calientes junto a la playa y cuando llegaron a casa se prepararon para la fiesta.

Lena había llevado el día anterior a los niños de compras para que pudieran tener ropa nueva para la fiesta y ahora, dos horas después de llegar de la playa, Mariana llevaba un vestido verde lima con sandalias blancas; Jesús llevaba una camiseta verde lima con pantalones negros y zapatillas negras mientras que Brandon llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalones vaqueros negros y zapatillas verde oscuro.

-Chicos esperad en las escaleras, quiero haceros muchas fotos, ¿vale?

-Vale mami, estate segura que estoy en el medio.

Stef puso los ojos en blanco e hizo caras graciosas para que los niños sonrieran en las fotos y por eso las fotos eran tan preciosas. Dana, Stuart, Sharon y Frank entraron en la casa en el momento final de las fotos.

-Vale señoritas, pónganse junto a sus hijos para que podáis tener fotos con ellos, seguro que mi hija quiere tener una de estas fotos en la pared.

Después de las fotos la gente invitada a la fiesta comenzó a llegar por la puerta del jardín y música de niños comenzó a sonar mientras los niños jugaban en los columpios, al escondite y Jesús jugaba al futbol con sus amigos. Tres horas depsues de la fiesta y minutos antes de sacar la tarta Bill llegó a la casa. Él había estado supervisando a los niños durante un año y medio y esa semana era la hora de que tomara una decisión. Hoy era el día.

-Hola mujeres, seré breve, durante este año y medio estos niños han sido mas felices que en ninguna otra casa, ya no echan de menos a su madre biológica y os llaman mama y mami desde hace mucho tiempo así que no tengo otra opción que dejaros la via libre para adoptarlos. Podeis empezar el proceso inmediatamente, puede ser largo pero os prometo que en menos de un año los mellizos pueden ser vuestros oficialmente.

Stef abrazó a Lena y la besó en la mejilla, las dos contaban con lágrimas en los ojos porque durante todo este tiempo habían pasado miedo de que los servicios sociales les quitaran a los niños pero ahora Jesús y Mariana sería suyos para siempre.

-¿Te lo puedes creer, Lena?

-No, pero es real Stef, podemos empezar el proceso y serán nuestros para siempre.

Agradecieron a Bill con un beso y los niños soplaron las velas de neuvo y abrieron los regalos, un par de horas después no quedaba ningún invitado y era la hora de los niños de irse a la cama.

-Jesús, ¿puedes venir a la habitación de Mariana un segundo?

Cuando el niño estaba en la habitación les dijeron las nuevas y buenas noticias: Bill vino esta tarde a la fiesta y nos dio el regalo para vosotros. ¿Quéreis saber qué es?

-¡Sí!

-Nos ha dicho que en cuanto estemos listos podemos empezar la adopción, siempre que sigas queriendo que os adoptemos, por supuesto.

Mariana sonrió y abrazó muy fuerte a sus madres: ¿Podemos empezar ya? Quiero tener una fiesta después de la adopción y quiero que venga toda la familia, y Lexi y Mike. ¿Podemos mamis, podemos?

-Sí Mariana, podemos. Ahora peques, se que ha sido un día largo y divertido pero estais cansados así que buenas noches chulita, que tengas dulces sueños.

Una vez arroparon a Jesus y le desearon buenas noches se fueron a la cama soñando con el día de la adopción.


	12. El día de la adopcion

Mi nombre es Mariana Gutierrez, tengo 8 años y he estado en el sistema de acogida desde los 5, mi hermano mellizo y yo hemos estado de una casa a la otra hasta que Stephanie Marie Foster decidió acogernos junto a su pareja Lena Elizabeth Adams y su hijo, Brandon Michael Foster. Ahora, casi tres años después puedo llamarlos familia y mañana seré, oficialmente, Mariana Elizabeth Foster.

Mi nombre es Jesús Antonio Gutierrez, mañana seré Jesús Antonio Foster y finalmente mi hermana melliza y yo dejaremos de estar en manos del estado, fuera del sistema de acogida. Tengo que agradecérselo a la mejor familia del mundo: mis madres, Stef y Lena y mi hermano mayor, Brandon. Ellos nos han dado la familia que necesitábamos y también nos ofrecieron ayuda, nos ayudaron a ser quienes somos hoy día. Mi hermana es la niña habladora, segura de si misma y a veces arrogante que era antes y yo soy menos…hiperactivo. Nos dieron amor y apoyo, no puedo esperar a que llegue mañana.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Stef viste su traje azul marino con una camisa blanca y tacones negros. Lena lleva una blusa roja con una falda negra de tubo y tacones rojos. Mariana lleva su vestido rojo favorito. Jesús, como Stef, viste traje azul marino con camisa blanca pero con mocasines y Brandon viste igual que su hermano pero sin la chaqueta. Toda la familia está ahí, esperando en el hall del juzgado, nerviosos y desesperados por adoptar a Jesús y Mariana.

-Stef, querida, ¿te diejron una hora aproximada?

-Sí, madre, me dijeron que estuviéramos aquí a las 10 y esperar unos 15 minutos pero no se que les está llevando tanto tiempo.

Bill apareció en ese mismo momento, con todos los papeles listos – Venga familia, os están esperando. Una vez dentro de la sala y frente al juez todo empezó a ser oficial y más real.

-buenos días a todos, estamos aquí reunidos hoy para adoptar a Jesús y Mariana Gutierrez que se convertirán en Jesus y Mariana Foster. Mariana, ¿puedes acercarte aquí que te haga una serie de preguntas?

Mariana miró a sus madres que la animaron a ir por lo que la niña se acercó al juez.

-¿Has estado feliz todo este tiempo en casa de los Foster?

-Sí, señoria.

-¿Te han dado una buena vida? ¿t ehan llevado al colegio, ayudado con los deberes y alimentado?

-Sí, señoria, son las mejores madres del mundo.

-Así que quieres ser adoptada hoy.

-Sí quiero.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Tu apellido cambiará y ellas tendrán los derechos sobre ti.

-lo sé, señoria.

-Vale, te puedes sentar

El juez llamó a Jesús y le hizo preguntas parecidas a las de su hermana.

-Necesito que las madres de acogida vengan aquí con vosotros dos para firmar los papeles.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la mesa frente al juez y firmaron los papeles que el juez les dio, aún no podían creer lo que estaba pasando hasta que el juez dijo:

Enhorabuena Jesus y Mariana, sois oficialmente miembros de la familia Foster, Stephanie Marie Foster y Lena Elizabeth Adams son vuestras madres con todos los derechos legales sobre vosotros.

Stef se agacho a la altura de sus, ahora oficialmente, hijos y lso abrazó, Lena la siguió, abrazandolos en un sándwich de mamas: ¿¡Os lo podeis creer?! Eh, ¿podeis? ¡Por fin habéis encontrado vuestra feicidad pequeños!

-Brandon, ¡ven aquí!

Brandon fue hasta su familia y los abrazó, es un abrazo lleno de amor y pronto las fotos volaban y se dirijieron a casa donde los Rivera con Lexi y Jenna y Kelly con Garret estaban esperando para comenzar la fiesta de adopción.

-¿Vamos a tener regalos, mami?

-¿Vamos a comer tarta, verdad mama?

-Sí Chulita, vais a tener regalos pero no tantos como en vuestro cumpleaños.

-Y sí, hijo, vamos a comer tarta.

Depsues de la tarta y la comida los adultos le dieron los regalos a los mellizos: Sharon les regaló tazas con sus nuevos nombres inscritos; Dana y Stuart le regalaron una nueva muñeca a Mariana y a Jesús un monopatín nuevo; Frank le dio a Mariana una gorra rosa de los PADRES y a Jeús una sudadera negra del mismo equipo. Era el turno de las madres.

-Vale chicos, tenemos dos regalos para Jesus y Mariana y uno para Brandon

-¿Yo tengo regalo? –miró a sus madres confundido- Si no es mi dia.

-Pero has sido muy bueno durante estos años y te has portado como el mejor hermano mayor así que también te mereces un regalo. Toma

Lena le dio un nuevo libro de música y enseguida abrazó y besó a sus madres. Stef les dio a los mellizos el primer regalo: nueva ropa para la muñeca de Mariana y uan nueva colección de coches para Jesús.

-¡Gracias mamas!

-De nada preciosos. Y este último es para que lo compartáis, es algo que hemos escrito, expresando todo lo que sentimos.

-¡Leedlo vosotras por favor!-Mariana dijo emocionada, no podía creer que le hubieran escrito algo.

-Vale, ¿preparados? Empieza tú cariño.

-Nosotras no os dimos la vida,

Pero en nuestro corazón sois nuestros hijos del alma

Y os queremos un montón.

Stef continuó la siguiente parte del poema

-Tenernos unos a otros

Es el sueño más preciado

Aunque nosotras no os dimos la vida

La vida nos hizo el mayor regalo

Con amor, vuestras madres –dijeron ambas a la vez.

Ambos niños lloraron y abrazaron a sus madres, ese poema sería siempre el mejor regalo que nadie les haya hecho. Ahora Jesús y Mariana Foster tienen toda una vida feliz pro delante sin miedo de tener que cambiar de familia, tienen una para siempre y más que una pizca de felicidad.

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: esta historia continua con Callie y Jude, serán acogidos a una edad más temprana y espero que sean más felices.**


End file.
